Drive By
by claymorelover1
Summary: I, Hinata Hyuga, am not poor. Though I am living in a crappy apartment and my dad kicked me out of our company. The one good thing about all of this is that I have a really hot roommate that might just drive me crazy. oh i did not creat naruto dont own ie
1. Chapter 1

I, Hinata Hyuga, am not poor. I mean ok I may have money problem now ,but that happens to everyone once in their life right? Those of you that may know me may be thinking why doesn't Hinata have money? Doesn't she belong to the Hyuga Computer Company? Well to answer that question I _used_ to belong to that company. You see I was supposed to be the new boss as I got to a certain age ,but it turns out I don't know that much about computers and cant really learn about them. I guess you could say I am technology impaired. So with that tid bit of information about me you can see why I was taken away from that job and thrown away. My dad, Hiashi Hyuga, loves me but wont give money to people that don't work for it. That includes me. Dad of the year huh?

So now I find myself in a crappy apartment that I can afford but then I cant afford food. Funny how that works out huh? This apartment isn't that bad. Its just all white with some chipping paint. With that I think the people who lived here before me had a cat because the whole apartment smelled like cat piss or shall I say cat spray. So with the little bit of money I am making from the coffee shop down the street I repainted the walls and put in new carpet ( a beautiful shade of dark blue). But wait theres more! My dads parting gift was to send me to the college of my pick. See, he isn't that bad of a dad.

What most people don't know about me is that I want to be a vet. So when he offered to pay for my college fund including the book rentals I was ecstatic. I chose to go to Callacer, the most renound veterinarian college and he paid for it. But for some reason he wouldn't pay for a dorm room so here I am. In my apartment I am brushing my mid back length indigo hair and checking my reflection in the mirror even though I know by then end of my shift at the coffee shop I am going to look like complete crap. Making sure for the seventeenth time that I look at least ok I grab my apartment keys and walk out.

The sun shines brightly in my eyes. In my hands the laminated paper just has to shine the sun a little hotter on my skin. In my hands is the form that will save my life or get me raped. It is a laminated paper ( I don't want my paper to be one of those crappy ones on the street signs that got smeared and ripped from the rain) that is specifying that I need a roommate and to call if your interested. This add has the condition of the apartment just so some person thinks their getting a snag but then gets there and its a complete crappy place. I would like my new roommate to be informed.

I look down at my winnie the pooh watch to see that I'm at least at least 2 minutes behind schedule. When I see that I put a pep in my step in walk slightly faster than normal people. In my sights I have my first destination, the light pole. This light pole inst just any light pole though. Its like gods add center pole. On that pole is everything you could possibly need. Theres missing animal/ people signs, workers needed, sales and of course now my roommate needed add. I scurry up to this godly pole and just stick my add on a nail thats been abandoned. With that I smack my hands together like I just completed the biggest job in the world and sigh.

With that I turn towards my coffee shop that a few blocks away and start to walk. Ahead of me I see a head that I couldn't miss from a mile away. I run up to a girl with pink hair, green eyes and average height. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she's my best friend. We've been friends since the second grade. She saved me from Karin the bully from throwing rocks at me. Over the years she's made me stand up for myself and stop stuttering. As I run up its like Sakura has Hinata senses because she automatically turns around and screams, "Hinata! Where have you been? I've been walking like a sloth for like 10 minutes hoping you would catch up."

I just flip my hands dramatically in the air, "Sakura you know that I've been trying to find a roommate so I took a few extra minutes to put up the add."

Sakura automatically stiffens then slowly turns her head my way with a chester the cat smile, "Oooooh your roommate situation. That is so going to be awesome if you get a really hot guy and you guys fall madly in love. Then you guys will support each other and..."

See what most people don't know about Sakura is that she is really big on romance. Another thing is that she thinks me and my roommate will fall in love. What I always tell her is that with my luck I'm going to end up with some really ugly guy. Probably some guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut haircut uggg!( I love lee but I cant help but dog out on him. Imagine him as a pianist! Hilarious!)

I just roll my eyes, " Sakura I really doubt that. Thats a total fairy tail story you've made up..." Before I finished my very important sentence (not really) I bumped into someone. I tried to look up but the sun just had to blind my eyes to no extent. I cup my hands around my eyes to at least try to see. I'm sure my squinting let me see you face is attractive. Finally I just give up and start to get up when a hand grabs my elbow and pretty much picks up my whole body.

When I'm finally on my feet, of freaking course my feet just want me to stumble and embarrass myself further. So my situation you ask? I am face planted in a very hard nice smelling chest. Whoever this is I just want to take their smell put it in a bottle and spray it around my apartment. Ok weird I know. I hear Sakura having a giggling fit. Slowly I un-mold myself from this nice smelling persons body and finally look at "its" face.

What I saw made my mouth gape open. There stood a very attractive man might I say. He was tan, tall, had brown hair and weird red tattoos on his cheeks. The tattoos gave him a bad boy look but his smile was childish. One hand was extended towards me and the other was rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. This man finally speaks.

"Hey sorry about that I wasn't really looking where I was going because I was in a rush." said the man.

"N-no it wasn't your fault at all! I was the one that wasn't looking." I exclaimed shaking my head. Damn that stutter for coming back to haunt me.

The guy shook his head, "Naw not your fault but like I said I have to go but maybe I'll see ya around because it wont be hard to miss a cute girl like you." With that he winked and ran off.

I just whispered pathetically, "ok."

As soon as he was out of ear shot the cougar pounced. "OMG Hinata that was like the cutest meeting ever! Aw man so fairy tail worthy. I cant believe nothing like that ever happens to me. Pooy!"

I just roll my eyes, flip my hair and continue to tread forward. "Did you just say pooy?"

Sakura makes a huffy noise and says, "Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Of course I once again roll my eyes. My eyes always hurt by the end of the day because of her. "Of course I dot. I love that kind of childish language but I do have a problem with something."

This of course caught Sakura's attention. "What?"

"Were going to be late to work!" I practically scream while running.

Sakura's eyes practically bulge out of her head, "WHAT! Run Hinata check us in before were in trouble! RUN!"

With that I'm running down the street hoping I wont be late and hoping I find a good roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

So of freaking course I didn't make it to work on time. I could have to but something terrible got in my way. It was gods way of having a big laugh at me and I didn't like it. Here I am running trying so hard to make it to work when out of nowhere SHE shows up. Her name is Ino Yakamana. She is tall, has baby blue eyes, blond hair and is just all over beautiful. You can't just run by her and get away with it. Oh no, you have to sit there and talk to her.

So when I'm trying to get to work and I see her somehow its like I'm a cheetah because I suddenly run faster. I feel the wind on my face blowing the nasty smells of the ghetto in my face. For a second, if just that, I think I was almost past her. But then I felt her strong feminine arm grab my shoulder and twirl me around. I was in the spiders web and there was no way to get out of it now.

"Oh my goodness Hinata where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Ino sounds so excited. How could I tell her I had to leave without talking to her?

"Ah ya no I've just been working and going to college so much I barely have time to hang out with friends anymore." I saw with a little shimmy so I'm not getting squeezed to death by her arms.

Ino purses her lips and raises her eyebrows in what I've figured out is her frustration face, "Man when do you ever have time for you friends? You and Sakura are always working and TenTen is always going on dates with Neji. I'm always left out and alone. _Forever alone._" The last part Ino whispered in a creepy voice. What the fuck? She is never alone or barely alone. She forgot to say that Shikamaru usually accompany s her.

I can't help but giggle at her dramatic actions, "Ino you are so weird. If you don't want to be _Forever Alone_ you could just come to the coffee shop and hang out. Who knows maybe I'll feel generous and give you a free coffee here and there. Plus there is usually a hot guy or two that pops up to brighten up my day."

Suddenly Ino doesn't seem so frustrated anymore because shes caught me in her web again with a big hug. I swear no woman should be this strong and pretty at the same time. NEVER.

"Awww Hinata your so sweet! I might have to take you up on that offer but if I ever do show up you and Sakura better talk to me. I don't want to look weird by just sitting there talking and you guys working. I'll look like a total spaz!"

Again with the weird language today. I think people know I like it so they used it. How considerate. "Ah Ino I wouldn't ever dare not talk to you." Even though like ten minutes ago I was trying to run passed you without you noticing so I wouldn't have to talk to you. I'll keep that to myself though.

"Hinata this is why I like you. You are so nice and don't care if your a little late for your work for me." Ino says with a big smile.

As soon as those words left Ino's mouth my smile vanished. God Damn it! I need to stop doing this. "Ino what time is it?" I'm panicking all over again and fidgeting. If someone were to just walk by they'd think I had a really bad nervous twitch.

Ino ever so slowly looked down at her watch. She stared at it like she couldn't read it. I'm going to rip a baby's head of and put a freaking dozen roses in it. I felt that frustrated right now.

Ino finally looked up with a worried look. "Um its like twenty minutes past one." As soon as those words left her mouth a strangled cry left mine. That bitch knew I had fucking work and she kept me after that long? Oh ya I'm spiting in her free coffee.

Ino flinched to the sounds that left my mouth. She didn't even complain when I turned away and ran without a goodbye. I think she somehow knew that careful minded Hinata had left for the minute. Another thing. Where in the hell was Sakura? You'd think she would have caught up by now. Shouldn't she be running to work to? I swear if she stopped by the dough nut shop to get some delicious goodies and left the running all to me I'm _accidentally _spilling coffee on her today. Cant eat freaking dough nuts with a burnt face can you!

So now I am once again running for the sake of my job so I can at least pay for my crappy apartment. By the time I reach the coffee shop I am 30 minutes late and pouring sweat. Let me tell you something, when the customer sees their server sweating and panting they leave. Not a word, just a disgusted "you better not of sweat in my drink" look and their gone.

I try my best to look presentable and walk in. As soon as I walk in I feel it. The wrath of a creature you just don't ever want to meet but sometimes it cant be avoided. This creature is known as my boss. Her name is Tsunade. She is tall, dirty blond hair and has some big freaking boobs. And no I don't mean hey look at those boobs. I mean Damn those are some big boobs! I'm not a pervert or lesbian but these things you just notice.

I strut in my work the best I can and check in. when I turn around I meet these angry eyes that said lets rumble. Tsunade was smiling at me like nothing was wrong but I've seen that smile many times. It said I wont scare away customers but when they cant see or hear I'm going to verbally abuse the shit out of you.

Tsunade cocks her head to the side, "So nice of you to join us Hinata. I've been waiting for you to show up. Since you was not here I took over and oh so bombastically spilled beans everywhere so when you get the chance be a dear and clean that up."

At that I mentally sighed. I always had to clean the messes but then again I guess I should be on time. I heard the bell attached to the door ring signaling someone was entering the coffee shop. I smelled a faint scent of blossoms. Oh the cougar has entered the building. Is that also a faint scent of dough nuts? Oh the coffees coming bitch.

I turned around to a non-panting and non-sweating Sakura. "Hey Hinata did you make it? Are we late again?"

I feel my eye twitch, "Sakura we are 30 minutes late and you have some spilled beans to clean." With that I smiled sugary sweet and handed her the broom.

Sakura has an OH face on and sighs, "Man this sucks!" she groans out. Well she should have run past the Ino trap and got us to work on time.

With that I go behind the counter and hand out the orders. This job has It's ups and downs. One of the ups is that there is this really hot guy that walks in everyday. There are the regular hot guys on the street and the hot guys in your life. This guy is a little of both. He is off the street but he comes to my work everyday so I like to count him for both. Oh this guy has a name. It's...

"Hey Naruto!" I hear Sakura's happy voice practically yell. Someone please tell me why she hasn't been fired yet.

"Oh hey Sakura," the guy says. Yes if you didn't get the very obvious hint Naruto is The Guy. The Guy has spiky blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a lean body and is pretty tan. This guy for some reason make me get butterflies in my stomach. Yes I know thats super corny. The next thing I know though is that he turns my way flashes his brilliant white smile at me and I'm all gooey inside. Might I say thats happening right now?

"Hey Hinata! I'll have the usual." Naruto said with a wink and a corny finger/gun point.

" Ok Naruto. I'll be done it a minute." I try to say all sexy like.

While I'm making his coffee I'm trying to swing my hips, waggle my butt and show off my curves. It seems like he noticed but doesn't care. Oh god maybe he's silently laughing in his head. I'm such a dork! Then the most embarrassing thing happened. I felt a sharp pain on my hip. For a second I just have a weird face on but then I squealed like a pig. Yes an actual pig. I have hit my hip on the bean grinding machine. To make it worse when I tried to jump away the loop on my apron got stuck on the handle. So in mid jump away I just fall flat on my face. So sexy right?

"Oh god are you ok? That looked like it hurt." Naruto said stating the freaking obvious! For a hot guy he can be kind of dense. In three seconds Sakura's at my side helping me up. Ah I love my friend. As shes picking me up she whispers "Pft that is super embarrassing in front of your crush." Ah I hate my friend.

"Thanks for helping me up I guess," I mumble. By now of course a crowd has started. Nosy little ants! I just want to squash them but thats not good business now is it? Now Tsunade has come out of her coffee office to tell people its all ok. I'll be fine. I don't know how she knows but I guess she's a mind reader.

Tsunade finished Naruto's coffee, " I am terribly sorry that this happened. I hope that you come back soon."

Naruto shrugged, "It's all good as long as your servers ok. Besides I'm a regular customer there is no way I can stop coming here. Believe it!" With that he just left. I was smiling through my tears knowing that he actually was worried about me. I mean yes I was curled up in a shame ball in the corner with Sakura trying to coax me out of it but now its a little easier to come out knowing he was worried about me. Hey maybe my hip swinging actually works! Probably not.

With that Sakura and I only worked for another 2 hours. Which in those two ours Sakura decided to become a shy Hinata. There is a Naruto for Sakura and his name is Sasuke. He is what you would call the wanted pusher. That means that so many people want to rip off his cloths and lick him everywhere but he just reject them all. Sadly Sakura is one of his caught, the people that are seriously attracted to him.

Whats different though is that for once Sakura is shy. Every other guy she's like its just been a "Hey wanna go do something?" which guys usually instantly respond. I'll admit my friend is a sexy lady. She better think the same about me but back to her shy problem.

So it's about an hour before were finally set free. This is when the wanted walks in. Sakura of course tries to make me take the order.

"Hinata please do this for me! I seriously can't talk to him. It'll all came out as a big slur and he'll think I'm a major freak. I have no courage for this. Pleeeeaaaassse!" Sakura is practically yell/ screaming in my ear.

"Sakura listen to me," I say while grabbing shoulders so she's looking at me, "when I didn't want to go o the ice cream man and ask for ice cream did you let me walk away?"

"Well no...but"

"NO! There is no butts! BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING!" I practically whisper scream, which I learned from her.

Sakura slants her mouth and then sets it in a firm line, " Ok I'm going to do this. But if I fall," she lets some silence feel the space. I know she's going to do something weird. "Will you carry me home? I mean we are young. We can set the world on fire and burn brighter than the sun."

I cant help but giggle at her reference to We Are Young by The Fun. "Of course. Now get over there and get that man." With that Sakura took a breath and strutted towards the waiting Sasuke. I see her making what he desires but making small talk. And for once this guy is talking back! It seems the small talk is going fine. Then I see what might be hard for others to see except for me and Sasuke. Sakura has written her number and taped it onto the coffee. I see Sasuke maybe, oh maybe, grinning. With that he struts away like a bad ass. And might I say he has a nice ass. Sakura must think so to because she watches it leave.

"OMG Hinata I did it! I finally talked to him and gave him my number. Was that to strait forward? Well its to late now." Sakura is having a spaz attack.

Of course I have to hug her like a dork, "See I told you you could do it! I bet you guys are going to get together and make gorgeous little baby's and and...oh god I'm having a Sakura fairy tail world," I groaned.

Sakura just slapped my back with a not so pretty laugh, "Hey my fairy tail fantasies could possibly come true. So respect them!"

With that we worked the rest of our lifeless jobs and left. Oh Sakura got to leave and go home to her snuggly bed down the street but I couldn't do that. I have to now visit my college and do work. Work

Work

Work

Work!

Ugg I'm going to murder someone.

Veterinarian college was the same. I just tried my best not to get anything wrong and compete with the other students. Some information for the people out there, Veterinarian colleges are very competitive and hard. Even harder then medical colleges. Other than that I came home as predicted, looking like crap. Walking in my apartment that no longer smelled like cat piss, I saw I had some messages. There were 5 in all and all about becoming my roomy! So since no one was around I did the cabbage patch (if you don't know what that is look it up! Its hilarious :1)

With that ending I called them all back and told them to meet me at the apartment to see if their still interested and so I can get a feel for the person. Like I said before, no one wants a rapist living with them. They'll be doing the creep on you all day. (haha do the creep ahhh! The Lonely Island nuggets) Finally finished making appointments I got dressed in pj's and thanked the lord I didn't have to work tomorrow.

It's the day of the interviews for my new roomy and I'm as excited as a cockroach in a fat mans man cave. To get ready I took a shower brushed my teeth and hair like 50 times. I don't want them to think I'm gross. Then I invited Sakura over so she can help me ask questions and decide. In about five minutes the first person is supposed to show up.

"Soooo like what if they are all disgusting and none of them are Hinata worthy?" Sakura blurted out. Thats been in my head since I've woken up.

"Um well I guess I will wait for more people. Or maybe go with the best one."i shake my head in shame, "I really need the money help"

On those word a knock could be heard. I couldn't help it, I squealed like a piñata getting candy if you catch my drift. That kinda died in my throat when I saw the um shall we call guest. He was quit big, wore greasy jeans, had a beard where I'm sure I see bread crumbs. Maybe from lunch?

What scared me the most is when he spoke, "Hello my name is Woody." I looked behind me to see Sakura mouthing creeper.

I cleared my throat, "Hello Woody I'm Hinata. Please come sit on the couch so I can interview you." Woody just nodded with satisfaction. Oh god this guy seriously gave me the if I smile you'll be even more scared. I sat down next to Sakura and Woody sat across from us. Me and Sakura as if on cure crossed our legs professionally. Ya were the shit.

"So Woody why do you need to have a roommate?" I asked. Thats a reasonable question. Sakura and I are pretty sure it is at least.

Woody made a gruffly bear noise if possible and said, " Well I just like to live with people. For some reason my last six roommates didn't like me but I'm sure you will if you take me." he finished that sentence waggling his eyebrows. I can say I really want to kick some shins right now. I want to kick them HARD.

"Oh well thats to bad." I ask a series of more questions that his answers freaked me out more. I am definitely not picking this guy to be my roomy.

Right when I'm about to dismiss Woody and wait for my next possible roomy he did something unimaginable.

"Hey do you guys want to know why they call me Woody?" I could feel Sakura's whole body tense with that question. I knew this answer was going to be no better than the others.

Sakura started to reject his _offer _but he just continued like she didn't even try. Woody smiled and I swear I saw Sakura's skin crawl. "Haha it's because I have wooden teeth. You have to watch out with these baby's when your kissing a girl. Could giver her splinters." My only thought was ew and who in their right mind would kiss you?

Pity our souls because we thought he was done. "You want to know another reason why I'm called Woody? It's because my di..." I screamed like a banshee. I have a good Idea where he was going with that and I wish I didn't.

"Ok Woody I think it's time for you to go because you scaring my friend." If you look to my right folks you will see a pink haired lady clutching a couch for dear life and with abnormally big eyes.

Like Woody understood, which I don't think he did, he got up and walked away. Thank the lord out of my apartment. I cleared my throat and looked at Sakura. "Well that was nice. Lets hope the next guest isn't like that." Sakura just nodded her head. Dear lord he took her voice. Me and Sakura sat in silence for about 10 more minutes till I heard a knock. This time there was no squeal just a deep breath from BOTH of us. I opened the door to lets say I prettier sight then before. She was probably in her 40's and actually looked like she tried to dress nice. I smiled and extended my hand.

"Hello my name is Hinata." This lady also smiled and did the same. I asked the same questions and she wasn't that bothering. But the end of the interviews are getting the show today because she just had to go and say, "Do you like cats," before I asked her to leave.

"Um I guess there ok but this apartment building doesn't allow cats miss." This crazy lady nodded like she understood but then went on with her weird cat thing. "Well the people don't have to know unless you will tell on me. Would you? Naw you don't seem like the type. Oooh do you like cat sweaters? I shave my cats and make sweaters out of their hair. They hate when I do that but they absolutely love me. I swear! If Nockers tells you otherwise well he's a snob. Nockers is the big fat male of the group. He is an absolute jackass but hey all cat boys are."

Sakura smiled like their was nothing wrong but we were thinking the same thing. Crazy cat lady is getting marked off the list. I look at CCL (crazy cat lady) and tell her she can leave which she does but only because her cat husband was missing her. How we know that? CCL said "oh well my cat husband,nickels is calling for me and I can hear him so tata.". I'm starting to think I just wont be able to eat.

The next two people were no better. There was pirate guy. Why do we call him that? Because he had a parrot thats the only reason peeps. Well the pet marked him off the list anyways but something he said made me and Sakura want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Pirate guy was just spewing crap about him that I didn't care about but then I heard the quote that Ive been waiting for all of my life. "sometimes I take a shower with my parrot. If you hear my parrot screaming don't come, he is ok. Me and him are just having fun."

That I have to say was better then orgy guy. For some odd reason I guess he thought my roomy add was an orgy sign. So this man came in here practically stripping. Once we informed him this was no orgy he got angry. He pouted around my apartment saying "murph" What does that even mean? Me and Sakura literally kicked him out.

Sakura and I are now sprawled out on my couch. Sakura's shaking her head "How do people like that live without being arrested? I'd call on them so fast CCL wouldn't have time to say goodbye to all her bald cats." That did it! Sakura and I were having a laughing fit. I don't think I can even feel my stomach muscles anymore. Within that laughing fit there was a knock at the door.

"oh my god it's going to be another freak and I'm just going to get all mean in this bitch because there is no way I'm dealing with another one." I say

Sakura just nods her head in complete agreement. So I un-glue myself from my luscious couch and stealthily walk up to my door. I though I was prepared for anything. I mean hell from what I went through today I should have been but I guess I wasn't. There before me stood the guy that I ran into the day before and he was looking...how should I put this. He was looking sexy. I let my eyes subconsciously wonder over his body. He was wearing some jeans that hung a little low on his hips but they weren't sagging quit yet. Trailing upward I found a nice white buttoned up shirt that hugged his chest just a little so you could see that he was toned. My eyes wonder inch by inch upwards to see a strong jaw line and tattooed cheeks. Then there was a smile that said I know exactly what your doing but oh I wasn't done yet. Next came the eyes. They seemed to pierce me and almost made my skin prickle but not in a bad way like earlier. Far from like earlier. Finally I noticed his messy hair do that seemed to scream I'm messy what of it. The thing that snapped me out of my trance was Sakura's non-challant cough in the background.

Immediately I stick my hand out and speak as clearly as I can, "Hello my name is Hinata nice to meet you" I close my eye out of shear embarrassment because I know I have a major blush on my face. Why did I just check him out so obviously? Now he's going to think I'm a total pumpkin head and not want to live with me.

I hear a faint chuckle and noticed that I never let go of his hand! God Damn it! I'm going to die anytime now! Hoping I don't seem mean I snatch my hand away like it was on fire, which it felt like it was. Just like that day he talks with a smile, "Hi I'm Kiba and I'm here to see if I can become your roommate." Of course I seem to be at loss for words so Sakura in the background yells, "Just come in here and sit down and we'll ask you some questions." With that I spin around on my heels and scurry to my seat while Kiba follows and sits across from us like everyone else today. Please lord don't let him turn out to be a freak.

I clear my throat in preparation to talk, "So Kiba why are you looking for a place to live?"

He simply looks up and states, "My family moved away and I stayed. At the time I was still trying to get on my feet so I was living with my mom. Well when she moved I was homeless so when my friend Naruto called and told me he saw a sign for a roommate he called me and here I am."

My mind went blank. Did he just say Naruto? They know each other? "Ok do you have a job right now?"

Kiba's smile got bigger if thats even possible. "Ya I'm working at the ramen shop a few blocks away."

Sakura and I smiled at each other and fired question after question at him, which he answered nicely. At the end Sakura and I walk away and decided this guy was the best, no challenge at all. When I returned to the room he was casually lounging on the couch like he already lived here. When he saw me his mouth curved into a small smile that I think I'm going to cherish. I smiled back and say "When can you move in?"

I don't know if this is going to be a big mistake or a big leap in life but this guy already has me running for my money and I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Like every other day I'm standing in front of my full length mirror checking for any errors in my attire. Which by the end I really just end up straitening my shirt and brushing my hair a thousand times. Today may seem like every other day but I know its not. Today is the day that Kiba moves in and I have to prepare myself. Not just for possibly helping this man move some of his stuff around when I get off work but also to just be around him because I seriously don't want what happened a few days ago to happen again.

FLASHBACK

"When can you move in?" I asked. It seemed like the whole already bright white room brightened even more. Kiba pretty much kangaroo hoped off my couch pumping his fist in the air. Ladies and gentlemen we have an energetic one.

"Are you serious? I was hoping to get it but I expected a _we'll call you later to inform you_." Kiba's look said it all. He was confused on why I just said move in. Maybe I should have did the I'll call you to let you know thing.

I just tip my head to the side like he was crazy when clearly if it was anyone it's me. "Well I thought you really needed a place to live. Plus you answered all the questions and didn't creep me out like some of the people." Sakura suddenly had her arm around his shoulder like she's known him forever. "You should have seen some of these people! They were like total freaks. And no not in the bedroom either."

My face flushed in a nonhuman way. "SAKURA don't say those things!" Oh my gosh now he's probably thinking that I also talk like that. Ok maybe sometimes I do but thats definitely in front of friends only.

Instead of Kiba looking at her like a freak he just chuckled. Oh god that chuckle sent shivers down my spine. I'm going to faint I swear I am. "It's ok Hinata. You should see how the guys talk. Lets just say it's a whole lot uglier than what she said."

Sakura has a look that just seemed to scream Ha! I think me and your new roommate are going to get along just fine. How do I even know what that face looks like? I look over at Kiba to see if he noticed my retarded friend's facial expression. By the look on his face he did. Kiba's face was a mixture of confusion and how should I react to this. Hell I wouldn't know how to react to the cougar making that face when clinging to my arm either.

I clear my throat to call the attention back to me. "So Kiba, when do you think you could move in?" Kiba automatically snaps his head toward me all smiles. "I can move in in 2 days. And let me tell you, you will not regret this!"With that he picked me up in a bear hug. I'm not sure if it was just the contact or the feel of his muscles rippling against my skin but the next thing I knew it was all black. I had fainted.

Damn.

End of Flashback

With a few more pat downs on my hair I shimmied out the door ready to face another hectic day. I gave Kiba a pair of keys to get in so him and his friends can move in the little stuff he had. So I was expecting to come back and him show up.

Upon arrival at the coffee shop with Sakura we noticed something. We weren't late! Sakura practically squealed the word "Kick Ass!" so people 3 seats away heard her. With that we were lectured by Tsunade and given mean stares but that didn't matter. Today I am on a mission. A mission for information.

"Here's your coffee miss. Have a great day!" I said with a shy smile that people seem to love for some reason. The lady just waved back at me and left. As soon as I turned around I heard the bell on the door ring. I looked up at the clock to see that it was 2:24. Naruto was just on time for his regular coffee. I turned around to see a sight that mad my legs turn to mush. Naruto taking long strides to get up to my counter wit a gorgeous smile touching his face. And yes I said MY counter. To say there is no other counters is not the point!

"Hey Hinata I'll have the..." "Regular, I know." Before he could finish his sentence I did it for him. I see his face is a little confused but I ignore that and turn around to proceed in my coffee making task. Today though I'm working extra slow timing myself. Step one in the mission complete. Now its time to bring fourth step two. Ask him the questions non-nonchalantly.

"So Naruto not to be weird but do you have a friend named Kiba?" I asked with my back turned. YES! I've started the process of the questions. Now all he has to do is answer.

"Um ya I do but how do you know that." I could hear the confusion in dripping from his voice. MAY DAY! MAY DAY! I did not plan for him to be asking questions. I know I probably look weird sitting with my back to him my face flushing and my hands touching my face. I take a long breath that I really hope he doesn't notice and turn around.

"Well I just got a roommate by that name and he said he knew a Naruto and I just wanted to see if it was you. Thats all." I mentally slap myself for freaking out. All I had to do was tell the truth. Naruto smile looked like it was going to break his skin. It was that big. "I didn't know that you were the girl looking for the roommate!" God he is being very loud. Why does he have to be so cute but give me major headaches too. "So you actually let him be you roommate? Thats cool. Oh that means we'll be seeing each other more because I always hang out with Kiba."

I absolutely want to jump for joy! I was hoping they were good friends so I could see Naruto more. Well that is a mission complete for me. I merrily finish making his coffee and hand it to him. "I hope I see you soon Naruto." I tried to say that as alluring as possible. I bet my face looked like a monkeys while saying that. Why cant I ever be sexy? Naruto leaves with a big smile while I sit at MY counter content for the moment. Sadly its only for the moment.

I see a flash of pink and I know the moment is gone. "Hinata! Guess who just called me." In that moment I just couldn't think. Everyone knows she's at work. She could get in trouble for taking calls at work. Hmmmm. " I really don't know Sakura who." I really hope that didn't come out dry and mean.

"Ok so I was cleaning some of the dishes in the back and backing when my phone vibrated." She said the last part while waggling her eyes. Why would she do that? Why...oh god thats gross. "When I looked at the caller ID it had no name so to say I was confused was an understatement. So I answer and on the other end came this deep sexy voice. I thought I was going to die! It was Sasuke asking me out on a date! Of course I agreed. Where going to meet at LaClump about two hours after I get off work. I'm so happy!"

"Sakura if you don't get back to work you won't have time for a date!" came Tsunade's angry voice but there was a tint of something else. Was that a little bit of warmth in her voice? Man I'll never get used to that lady. While shaking my head I get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I just want to ask why is my college schedule so messed up? I wake up at 5 to get there at 5:30. Then I'm there till 12:30. (just so people aren't like what happened to college? So I'm just going to make it really early in the morning. I like the college idea but now I'm just like how do I incorporate it? So if you don't hear about college it's because its too early in the morning)

Anyway I'm finally off work. It was horrible. This little kid threw coffee everywhere and Sakura was too busy texting Sasuke to help. So I'm trying to clean it and slip in it. In the end I'm covered in coffee and want to cry because I think I bruised my butt.

Now I'm walking up the stairs to my apartment, in a very unhappy manner, smelling like coffee and a bruised butt. My apartment felt so good to walk into I just wanted to drop to my knees and praise the lord. Grumbling a little bit I strip in my room and hop in the shower. I don't want Kiba to come and see me like THIS. In the shower I just keep thinking what if Kiba brings Naruto? That will be so awesome. I wobble a little in the shower thinking about it.

Washing the suds of my body I turn off the shower and step out to dry off. Looking at my body in the mirror, I think I'm pretty sexy. I mean I'm fair skinned, no scars, curvy, nice boob size and hell my hair is pretty damn long. Finishing my weird body inspection I grimace to see a big bruise on my ass. I'm going to just kick someones shins for this. Finally I just get dressed. I throw on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. Its way to hot to wear pants especially when your whole apartment building doesn't have air conditioning.

Looking at the clock I see that Kiba should be here anytime now. As if on cue I hear "Hinata! It's Kiba" I feel like I'd know that voice from anywhere. Then I suddenly hear a "Hey Hinata I came to! I'm here to help Kiba out." There was the voice I DIDN'T expect to hear. I practically trip over my feet to sling open the door and step out. Looking over the railing I see Kiba and Naruto grinning like idiots. I swear they could be brothers from what I see.

"Come on up. Do you need help carrying anything?" Of course I have to ask that. I don't want to seem lazy. "Naw we've got it Hinata. You just stand up there and look pretty." Kiba says like he's known me my whole life. Did he just compliment me? Well if he didn't I'm going to take it as a compliment. As their carrying up boxes I'm just lounging on the couch.

Naruto looks at me and his eyes go wide. I don't understand why but I can say he looks like an idiot standing there. "Wow Hinata you look really nice." A slow blush creeps up on his cheeks and he coughs a little.

I can't help but blush. Did Naruto, the guy of my dreams, just say I look really nice? And then blush? Oh god this is the life. "T-thanks N-naruto." I. Did. Not. Just. Stutter. Oh shit I did.

Kiba strides in and looks from Naruto to me and back to Naruto. Then he says something that I wish was true. "Are you guys going out or something?"

Like a bomb I exploded. "WE DONT GO OUT! I mean there wouldn't be anything wrong with that Naruto. Nothing at all. Your really nice and an attractive man. Wouldn't that be weird I'd see you everyday at the coffee shop and..." I stop to see Kiba looking like he's trying to hold in enormous laugh and Naruto having a dumbfounded look. Oh god what have I gotten myself into?

Finally I just hang my head low in defeat and shame. Kiba starts to laugh hysterically. "Oh shit that was funny Hinata. I was just wondering because you guys were both blushing while looking at each other but you have provided me with a good laugh. Hell if your like this everyday I'm going to love living here."

I look up at Kiba and try my best to muster up a glare but I just end up smiling. "Shut up you wierdo! Your the one that asked the question that made me freak out like that. And you better of liked living here before hand anyways."

Kiba took a step back and his smile grew. "Well look who can actually talk. And here I thought I was going to be able to get away with messing with you and no one knowing." his wink told me what he meant by _messing with you_ meant.

Naruto finally intervened. "Wow you guys are going to be funny to visit. You bicker like an old married couple. Oh and Hinata ,your cute when you freak out." With that Naruto turned around raised his hand in a farewell and left right out my door. Or should I say our door. I feel my face heat up as he walks away. I didn't know that my hand just ever so slightly out stretched in his direction. Ah my someones looking at me senses are tingling! Slowly I look over to the left to see Kiba with a cocky grin. That ass.

"So you know where your room is since you moved everything in there. You can take a shower or watch TV...I'm sorry theirs no air conditioning" I say with my head hung low and indigo hair covering my face.

Kiba looks a little perplexed but he shrugs it off, "Thats cool Hinata. We can just walk around naked."

My head snaps up like a torpedo. "We will not! Are you crazy we'd see each other and what if one of my friends walk in and were both naked. You crazy." I mumbled the last part because I started to imagine him naked. I could imagine him standing there with his tan muscles rippling with each movement bending to his every need. And if I went down further I would see his tan...ass. He is such an ass!

Stupid Kiba is now pretty much laughing in my face...AGAIN! "What? Whats so funny now?" Kiba some how automatically stopped what I'm going to call cackling and just held a smug smile. "Well by the look on your face it seemed to me that you were imagining me naked. Which I can't blame you look at this sexy bod." With that Kiba stripped of his shirt. And I mean he stripped it off fast. How could I say THAT was ugly? It was just so...so...

"That is the most hideous thing I've ever laid my eyes on. And I was NOT imagining you naked. Put your shirt back on you dog." I feel proud of myself. Wait. Why is this boy smiling?

"Oh ya right. I get told all of the time how sexy I am and in no time you'll be doing the same thing sweetie."Kiba started to run his hand over his body. Oh that nerd. "Well you have fun playing with your body. I'm going to go to bed. Don't you dare sneak into my room." I couldn't help but smirk at what I thought was a witty comeback.

"Ok princess thats pretty much telling me to do it! Like I would." Kiba yelled while I walked away.

That douche! How am I going to live through this funny, hot, I'm so not attracted to guy being my roommate? I just smile walking to my room thinking of all the fun things me and Kiba are going to do together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far I haven't written anything after any of my chapters but now I am. Ok so the reason why all my chapter might have came up on the same days is that I wrote one chapter before chapter 2 but it wwas updated at like 1 in the morning so theres that.


	4. Chapter 4

If someone told you that I was a morning person then they just told a big fat lie. People could probably say I'm Oscar the grouch off Sesame Street because I'm not nice and don't look very pretty either. Sadly I'm not one of the wake up beautiful type.

So here I am in my blue moo moo, black hair sticking out everywhere and blurry eyes coming out of my room at 5:30 am. I slowly make my way to the kitchen to see something I wish I could erase from my mind. There in my kitchen is Kiba ,only in a pair of sweat pants, running around pretty much freaking out.

"What are you doing? Why is there smoke everywhere? What did you do?" I practically screamed. I don't know what was running through this boys mind but he turned around with a big smile leaning against my counter like three seconds ago he wasn't freaking out.

"I am ,um, making some breakfast. Anything wrong?" Kiba said while scratching the top of his head. Oh this boy was going to kill me.

"As a matter of fact something is wrong. There is smoke practically filling my whole apartment and I don't know why." I stated bluntly.

"Hey this is OUR apartment now and the smoke, well lets say I'm not the best chef in the world." Kiba smiled sheepishly. My eyes travel behind him to what his body was blocking from my view moment ago. There sat my favorite pan burnt WITH burnt eggs in them.

I let a small chuckle, maybe not girly but its to early for that. " So knowing you can't cook, you came into the kitchen and used MY favorite pan. And yes MY pan. Do you want to know why this is my pan? Because I bought it with my own money which I worked really hard for.!" By the end of my gorgeous speech I'm practically huffing out of breath. How does Ino talk so much with out breathing. Humans need air!

Kiba's face kinda fell a little bit. "I was just trying to make you some eggs in the morning. I thought you would want to eat some actual breakfast material food." By now I cant even see his face his head is hung so low. Of course now I feel bad.

I let out a tiny sigh and walk up to him. "Look Kiba I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just not used to it k?" Kiba's head slowly rose from the depths of sadness with a smile on his face.

"Glad to hear that." He picks up my pan to scrape out the burnt eggs when I noticed something.

"Hey Kiba how many eggs did you use?" I asked. I was on to something and if I was right then all hell was going to break loose.

"Um I think two why?" Kiba asked.

"Were you going to eat with me?" I asked. Awwww man I was so close.

"Ya I was. I'm what my mom would call a growing boy." With that he struck a weird pose that looked like it belonged to a guy in a green jump suit. Never mind that.

A evil smile crosses my lips. "Well guess what? Those eggs were only enough for one! So my guess is that you lied to me and only made eggs for you!" by now I was jabbing my finger into her highly noticeable undressed chest.

Now Kiba, as I guessed, was freaking out and sputtering all over the place. Then he stops and looks me up and down. Slowly I look down to see what he see. A very pale girl in a snug fitting blue moo moo.

"Hey Hinata, is that a moo moo?" he asked with a sly grin. Suddenly his hands were on my side. "My mom used to wear them."

"So! Young people can wear moo moos to. I like my moo moo. Its comfortable and is easy to take off if I'm hot at night." I said stiffly realizing to late what I said.

"It's easy to take off?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Then when I get an opening it'll be easy right? You'll have to remember to wear that."

Get an opening? Like I would ever like him enough to give him an opening. If anyone got an opening it would be Naruto. "Look here buddy we are just roommates so don't you dare try to become more or rape me." I look him up and down trying not to noticed how low the sweat pants were hanging on his hips, "And you look like the rapist type.". With that I walked away to take a shower and get ready for my day. I could hear Kiba chuckle and knew that I just won him over a little bit. Maybe he will start treating me with respect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Kiba came I could take a shower and walk out naked to get my cloths. Old habits are hard to break, let me tell you. But I did remember to wear a towel. So here I am only wearing a towel walking down the hall as fast as I can hoping to get to my room in time. I'm almost there. Only a few feet away when suddenly something tan knocked into me. Luckily I landed going forward and not backwards.

I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was. I was proved wrong when a heard a low grumble. Opening my eyes I see Kiba looking down his chest with a blush spreading across his cheeks. I look down to see him looking at my precious lumps (boobs) pressed against him.

"Stop looking a me you freak!" I screamed trying to push off of him.

Kiba tried standing up at the same time which didn't end very well. As soon as he got up I slipped on water that I guess I didn't wipe off my legs earlier. So of course I slipped in it and grabbed onto Kiba. And once again you could hear a thud from something (us) hitting the floor. Now here we are again with Kiba on top of me and my towel hanging half way off exposing my chest and a little bit of my stomach.

I hear Kiba groan and I'm pretty sure why when I feel something press against my thigh. Only my morning could go like this.

"Ok Kiba lets get up slowly but you have to close your eyes." I say. Kiba only nods in approval. Ever so slowly Kiba rises off of me with his eyes closed. All I can seem to look at is his blushing face. It kinda looks cute.

With that thought being pushed to the back of my head I get out from under him and wrap the towel tightly around me while running to my room and slamming the door. I really hope this doesn't make it awkward around him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

walking down the street with my hand combing through my hair, I finally let out a sigh. Opening my eyes to the the very pink haired cougar I let out a banshee scream. "God damn it Sakura what are you trying to do to me? Suck the life from my mouth?"

Sakura just lets out a very natural giggle. Ah to be beautiful. "Um I wasn't trying to suck the life out of you. I was just waiting for you to open those eyes of yours and stop frowning. Seriously though stop frowning it'll give you some ugly lines you can't afford."

This makes a smile appear on my lips. "What are you trying to say? That I already got enough ugly lines on my face? For your info my face is line free so far!" By now were both out right laughing causing my mind to forget what happened and sadly for us the town wombats heard.

Karin and Ino stealthily walk up arm in arm. Ino was smiling while Karin was Sneering. If you don't know who Karin is then you don't understand true friends/enemies. She was like Ino in the talks to long type of way except mean. She will use you to get what she wants and come crawling back when she needs friends. On some level I liked her.

Karin had long furious red had, a body any girl would kill for and a smart moth to get her out of sticky situations. Is it me or does every one of my friends have great body's? What happened to mine god? Jeez.

"So you guys heading to work?" Ino asked with enthusiasm I had seconds ago.

"Um Ino they go to work at this time everyday so I'm guessing they are duh." Karin said with a evil stare towards Ino.

Sakura's eyes were starting to twitch. "Karin what are you doing?" Karin eyes looked like they went to hawk eyes.

"Well Sakura I'm not looking at your ugly as now am I? Nope I'm looking at that shop of fried octopuses."Karin said staring off into the distance.

I let out a sigh knowing this couldn't be avoided. "You guys we don't have to do this again..." I was cut off...again.

"Oh really? Is that big fat ugly octopus man your new target? Thats ok but make sure you don't have herpes. We don't want you to spread that now do we." Sakura said with a smug smile while waggling her finger.

"What are you trying to say bitch? That I sleep around with a lot of guys with herpes or something?" Karin asked with a red angered face.

Off in the distance was Ino checking out her chipped nail.

"Well I didn't say you slept with a lot of guys _even though we all know you do_." Sakura whispered the last part with glee. Before things could get to out of hand I decided to step in.

"So Sakura we have to started walking again before were late for work." I say. Lately we haven't been late.

"Oh thats true well tata Karin and it was nice to see you again Ino." Said Sakura. Our only response was a wave from Ino and a glare from Karin.

I let out another sigh. God damn it why must this always happen. "I can not believe Karin always shows up. Who does she thing she is. The beautiful farting pony? I think not! Theres logic here my friend. Everyone gets past the farts because its beautiful but Karin! She..."

I had to think of something fast or Sakura would just go on and on and on forever! So to stop her I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "So I fell on Kiba after I got out of the shower and he got a boner. No biggie." Why the hell did I just say that!

Automatically Sakura stopped everything she was doing. And when I say everything, I mean everything. She stopped walking and was in mid sentenced. Then she pounced.

"OMG HINATA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? This is like the new hot thing. I gotta...i gotta do something. Wait no you have to spill the beans! And don't ask because yes I said spill the beans." Sakura practically screamed in my now deaf left ear.

Now I have to tell her. "Well I just stepped out of the shower with a towel on and forgot my cloths. When I went to go get them we fell into each other and I guess he got a boner." I shrugged it off like it was nothing but inside I was freaking out all over again.

"oh so he thinks you hot. Well then...LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN!" Once again Sakura has screamed.

We walked into the coffee shop. I had a bad ear and Sakura was grinning from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto walked in I was mentaly freaking out scared that Kiba called him and told hime something. But he just did the usual. Like normal. Right before he was leaving he turned around and said "See you later Hinata at you and Kibas house."

Mentally confused I said "What? Um what do you mean Naruto?"

"Oh Kiba didn't tell you? Oh well me and some guys are having a bro sleep at your apartment." Naruto said cooly and walked away. I could feel my mouth gaping open. I think a fly flew into it. When I get home im gonna keep my pimp hand strong!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting off work I practically ran down the street to my apartment. Opening up the apartment it was like this morning exept something was different. Smoke was everywhere and there was kiba in the kitchen im going to suspect making dinner. The only thing I could see was his upper half, the rest was covvered by smoke HE was making.

"What gives you the right to have a sleepover?" I practically scream like Sakura. Kiba spins around wide eyed and fidgets around. I don't know why till I get closer. I can see him better now and I wish I couldn't.

He was naked and I was too close for comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone (or my few readers)! I have decided to leave a short authors note that few will read but I'm still going to write it. The reason is because I would like to thank some of my first viewers (only 3 viewers hehe). These viewers would be:

PopRocksAreRocking495,

KibaHinaLUV

Seiga Niko

PopRocksAreRocking495you made me feel like a new fuzzy bunny. I thought no one would ever read my story and then there you were with your great review. Thank you very much.

KibaHinaLUV I love how you might have accidentally woke up your family with laughter.

Seiga Niko, you my friend left a wonderful feeling in my stomach.

THANK YOU ALL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you do when you see you male roommate in the kitchen naked with smoke around them? I don't know what you would have done but I scream and swing my arms around. At some point I feel my arms connect to his chest. I hear a little "umph". With that Kiba falls on our tile floor. Maybe I would have felt bad but knowing I caused him to fall left a little triumphant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hinata! Calm down please for god sake. I don't want to tell my friends I got beat up by a girl." Kiba said like he wasn't lying on the tile floor in possible pain.

I breath in and out. "Ok I'm going to cover my eyes. You hurry up and put some friggin cloths man!"

I heard Kiba shuffle of the floor. Instead of doing as I plainly instructed I felt his breath on my ear.

"I swear you are not in the position to be getting this close to me right now," I practically said through clenched teeth. This boy was going to drive me insane. The heat that was on me seconds ago disappeared with a low chuckled that also disappeared.

Now all there is is the smell of smoke. Somewhere in my mind I'm disappointed for the lack of earthy smell but I shove that away and let out a sigh. When I open my eyes smoke hits me like it was only targeting me. Trudging over to my windows to I open them.

As I do this, Mr. Smoky himself walks back into the kitchen with a lopsided grin and a pair of dark jeans with a matching shirt. How dare he smile at a time like this. Scrunching up my eyebrows I let loose.

"You are to never ever cook in this kitchen again! If your hungry and I'm not home then you go to McDonald's or something and get food." Before he could say a word I continue with my rant. "I don't care if you get morbadly obese because then maybe you wont be able to walk into the kitchen to taint it with your filthy hands!" When I am finally done with what I'm going to call a rant I'm a little out of breath and I let my steely gaze stay on him.

For a moment Kiba just stands there in mock silence. Finally I see a small smile twitch at his lips but it soon disappears. Maybe I imagined it.

"Fine Hinata I'll show you my body more often! You don't have to threaten me for lamas sake!" Kiba said with a dramatic turn of the head and arms.

My mouth gapes open. I am absolutely flabbergasted. "What are you..." Before I can finish my sentence I hear someone burst out laughing behind me. Wait a minute thats more than one laugh and their all manly. I pivot on my foot so I can turn around. There in my door way and halfway into our living room are a bunch of boys carrying sleeping bags and pillows. Among those boys is the one that I adore. Naruto. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Hinata, I didn't think you were that type of person." Naruto says with a sly grin. All together there are four guys standing there.

"No I swear I wasn't asking for that or anything. I was yelling at him because..." Before I can finish a boy, someone that my friend is infatuated with, cuts in.

"So he can show you his body more often, hn thats a little perverted for a girl. I never imagined you to be like that Hinata." Sasuke says in a brooding tone with a hint of laughter in it.

One of the boys with a pineapple shaped hairdo looks me up and down and says, "She doesn't seem to be the type but every girl has her quirks. I guess hers is to make Kiba show more skin but I don't know why. He's hideous."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

Another boy with glasses with most of his face covered up by a jacket cut in, "Don't deny it Kiba." Even though his eyes were covered I could tell that they were demanding. One day that boy was going to be a good dad.

A little miffed by what was happening I decided to speak up. "Ok to set this straight I was not demanding Kiba to show more skin but less of it actually. And um as you probably heard I am Hinata. Welcome to Kiba and my apartment that he didn't ask to have a sleep over in." With the last part I sent a hard glare in his direction.

Naruto practically skips to my side and throws his arm around me. A deep blush instantly plasters itself on my face. "Don't worry Hinata I know that your not like that and I'm sure all of the guys were just joking." I feel like I'm about to faint into heaven.

I hear a sigh from Mr. Cougar (AKA Sasuke), "Naruto your going to make her faint or bust a blood vessel." Now I know my face is really red. Kiba decides to finally cut in. "Well we all will be sleeping in the living room and watching movies and talking Hinata so if you don't mind could you find somewhere to stay tonight?".

How dare he try to kick me out of our apartment! Before I could scream Kiba put on a face. Not just any face though but the puppy dog face and it seemed to work for him. Letting out the biggest saddest sigh ever I mumble, "I guess". With that I hear some high fives. I'm going to guess it's from Kiba and Naruto.

Digging my phone out of my pocket I call my best friend, Sakura. I only hear the phone ring twice before she picks up. "Hey Sakura what are you doing tonight?" Might as well get that out of the way.

There was a pause on the other end. "I'm not doing anything except sitting at home. Hinata I have a big problem. Like super duper I'm going to die problem." This makes a little alarm go off in my head. What could be wrong? Could she be captured by gangsters that she owes money to and I'm her one call? Don't worry Sakura I will save you!

"Sakura I will save you..." Sakura cuts in like a tornado. Can I ever get a sentence in? "Sasuke has stopped calling and texting me. What do I do? Do you think hes bored with me? I've heard he doesn't stay with a girl long but I thought I could steal his heart and that he would always love me forever. I already wrote it in my fairy tail book!"

Never mind I wont save her. "Sakura maybe he's busy. Well actually hes at my apartment with a few other boys. Kiba is having a bro sleep. It sounds soooo stupid. You might as well call it a sleep over."

Sakura doesn't say anything for a minute. "Did you just say that hes at you apartment?" I now realize my mistake. "Ya I did."

On the other end of the phone you could hear Sakura's famous cry of the ugly. I Really love my friends. "Do you know what this means? I can come over and win his heart again! He can't deny me once he sees me in my pajamas. Oh yea Hinata do you want to have a sleepover at your apartment?"

"But Sakura thats why I was calling you. I have to get out of the apartment because Kiba wants it to be all guys for some odd reason. I was going to see if I could stay with you or something. Besides I don't think my apartment will fit another sleepover party". Right now I really want to pull out my hair but that would leave me very unattractive so I restrain myself.

"Oh poo its ok Hinata there wont be a lot of girls there, only a few. Beside what kind of guy just wants to have a sleepover full of guys. That just absurd." Sakura scoffed on the other end. I let out a sigh and we all know what that means in these situations. I'm a baby and gave in. Apparently Sakura does to. She practically squeals on the other end. "Ok I will start to call some of our friends and I'll let them know that there are some hot studs."

Before I could tell her that the last part might not be the logical reason she hung up on me. Now, should I tell Kiba that I am not leaving and actually invited more girls over? Naw he'll find out soon.

A Few Hours Later

Kiba keeps giving me funny looks. Probably because I haven't left yet. I feel like I'm going to break down. Maybe I should tell him. With that last thought I make my way to him. Like he could smell me he turns away from all of his buddies and looks at me. Instantly I feel stunned. His eyes seemed to hold me in place. Before he could ask what was wrong with me we hear a knock on the door. My face cringes when Kiba looks at me. Ever so slowly I walk up to the door and open it. I want to die.

There in my doorway is Sakura, Ino, Karin and Temari. I am:

surprised because Temari is here and I haven't seen her in awhile.

Flabbergasted that Sakura invited Karin. And finally.

All of the girls are wearing very revealing pajama clothes.

Heck is Ino's and Karin's even comfortable? It looks like they should barely be able to move with this skin tight pajamas. Sakura does a little run in place and then jumps to give me a hug. I cant help but laugh at this. It brings back really good memories. When we were young and we would have a sleepover she would always do this at the door. She wouldn't care if my dad or a group of girls on the street saw her do it. She just got so excited over us spending more time together that she would do it. I haven't had a sleepover in forever that it actually felt refreshing.

Our little dance was interrupted by a little cough in the background. Now I guess I have to explain. Letting go of a smiling Sakura I turn around to see a non-smiling Kiba. I walk up to him like a kid in trouble. "Ok so I was trying to stay somewhere else but then Sakura heard about um dark and mysterious and wanted to come over. So I just agreed. Then she said we should have a sleepover and I kinda agreed to that too." I cringe away from him.

I hear Kiba chuckle. "Hinata its not a big deal but I kinda wish you would have told me because I bet we looked like panzies in a circle talking like girls". I look up and Kiba was scratching the back of his neck in embarrasment. I just shuffle my feet and maybe it was because he wasn't angry at me or maybe it was from Sakura making me happy with her old ritual but I stepped forward and slung my arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

At first I felt Kiba stiffen a little but then he loosened up and hugged me back. I whispered "Thank you". Like I said some instinct made me do it. For just a moment I felt something stir inside me. And then whatever it was dissapeared as soon as Kiba opened his mouth. "Hinata I wont take off my clothes while my friends are here! Jeez maybe later but not now."

When those words left his mouth I jumped back in horror. This man is such an ape! And of course everything that was happening behind us just stopped. I turned around to all of my friend in slutty pajamas with sleeping bags smiling. Then all at once my apartment was filled with laughter. I should have felt mortified but instead I laughed with them. Maybe this sleepover wouldn't be so bad.

The laughter soon died down and the guys got out of their panzi circle so they wouldn't look gay.

Naruto looked around and said, "So what does everyone want to do? Oh lets play spin the bottle." I saw Sasuke's hand move before it hit Naruto's head. "That is for middle schoolers stupid! Were all practically grown ups, which is another reason why this sleepover sounded stupid. Were all grown up."

The boy, who I now know as Shino said, "That may be true but your here now and you weren't complaining until the girls came." Sasuke just sent Shino an angry glare.

Ino blew out a sigh and said,"You guys why don't we just play a board game or something." I personally thought this was a good idea because, well, I'm a wimp that doesn't want to do anything sexual. I looked over to see practically everyone disagreeing. No such luck for non sexual things.

Again Naruto says something and it makes me blush like crazy, "Twister and baby oil," after that he snapped his fingers, "Nuff said."

Kiba high fived him with a silly grin on his face. Me on the other hand I was bright red and wanted to die.

Karin stood up and looked around, "Wheres the baby oil,". Now was the time to inter vein.

"Um you guys I don't think thats a good idea plus I don't have a twister game. Sorry." For some reason I felt like I let everyone down but I don't want slutty girls, horny boys and oil combined on my carpet. Sakura twirled her pink hair in her fingers. "I agree with Hinata its a stupid idea especially since Karin decided to agree with it."

Karin's head shot towards Sakura's, "What did you say?"

Sakura practically screamed"You know what I said. We all know here that your the sluttiest of us all!"

Before anything got out of hand my old friend Temari cut in. I love her timing. "You guys just shut up! Jeez its just deciding on a game or something to do. On that note I think we all should just play strip poker. Thats what happens at all the adult sleep overs now a days." The last part she rolled her eyes. Looking around the room I saw no objections. Not even Sasuke looked like he cared. Oh man I'm dead. I suck at Poker! So the next thing I knew we all were in a circle playing strip poker.

A few minutes later we all were in a circle. I was trying to anilize who could have a worse hand then me. Thankfully I hadn't lost any cloths yet but Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru had. Shikamaru just kept saying this was troublesome. Temari looked like she didn't care about her cloths but about how much more of Shikamaru she could see. Then Shino surprisingly had gorgeous eyes and a nice body.

Naruto burst out laughing, "You are all going down!" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow across the circle. Sasuke slammed down his card with a smirk. I looked down at his cards and didn't know what was so good about it. Like I said I didn't know jack didly squat about this but apparently everyone else did because they started to snicker.

Naruto sighed, got up and lifted off his shirt. I don't know how it was for everyone else but for me it went in slow motion. That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen! I felt like someone was staring at me. I had to drag my eyes away from this god to search for the staring creep. There across from me was Kiba smirking at me. Oh god did my face look so obvious? And it was his turn. He threw down his cards smirking at me. All I did was stare at them.

Sakura leaned over and whispered, "He beat you. You have to take off an article of cloths."

Blushing I looked down to see that I was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. No shoes, socks or even a jacket. Damn. Standing up I ripped off my shirt. Underneath I had a black bra with red lace on it from Victoria Secret.

"Damn Hinata you've got a nice body,"Naruto said with an awed face. My face instantly went into fire pit mode. Looking over I caught Kiba slapping Naruto's face.

"Dude don't say that about my roommate."Kiba said with an irritated face. Sitting back down I ignored Kiba defending me, because I wanted that compliment from Naruto.

Sighing I threw down my cards. Sakura giggled and said, "Dang it Hinata I knew you were good at poker." with that she got up and stripped off her shirt and she did go in slow motion watching Sasuke, who might I had couldn't look away. This went on for a few more hours until we all were practically naked If you would have walked in you would have seen a couple of girls in panty and bras staring at their cards in frustration and some boys only in boxers. Finally Temari spoke up.

"I quit! I don't want you creeps see the rest of my luscious body thank you." With that she threw her cards pointedly at Shikamaru and went to put her cloths back on. Before the boys could protest all of the girls, except Karin got up. I said, "I agree. You guys don't deserve to see the rest." loving what I just said I smiled and went to find to pajamas for the night.

While walking away I heard some groans and grinned. None of the guys wanted to finish the game. Good. When returning the boys had cleaned up the card mess but hadn't put on anymore cloths. The girls put on their pajamas again except for Karin. She strutted past the boys saying, "Its to hot in here to be wearing sweaty cloths."

I just rolled my eyes. She is suck a drama queen. Walking up to everyone Sakura looked at me and squealed. "Oh my gosh Hinata I love your pajamas!" looking down I just saw a pair of sweat pants booty shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks? Um hey everyone do you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked hoping they all would say yes. And I got what I wanted. Everyone answered yes.

"It better not be a chick flick." Sasuke practically growled.

"Why Sasuke I thought you were gay and was the girl in the relationship?"Naruto practically giggled.

"Naruto apparently he is dating Sakura so he isn't gay," Shikamaru answered.

"Well it could be a cover up," Kiba inquired.

With that all of the guys got into a heated argument. Ino and Temari sighed together, "Boys are so stupid sometimes." While the boys were arguing I picked out the movie that I thought everyone would be interested in. _Shindlers List_. When the boys saw what I picked out they practically squealed like girls.

Everyone sat on the couch as the movie started. I was squished between my love, Naruto and my stupid roommate Kiba. Hours passed and almost everyone fell asleep except for Kiba and I. It was hard to keep my eyes open. My head kept bobbing and hitting Kiba's shoulders. What seemed like minutes later I saw credits rolling down the screen. I felt Kiba shift next to me movie me with him.

"Hey Hinata do you want to go to your room?" I heard Kiba ask in a whispered tone. I want to say yes, even though oddly enough he felt pretty comfortable, but all that came out was a little mumble.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I heard Kiba answer my mumble. I felt strong arms wrap around my body. Air hit my face with every step Kiba took. With the air came a wiff of Kiba's scent. From what I've seen Kiba doesn't wear or own cologne so this scent must be his own.

It smelled like the fresh outdoors mixed in with a bit of sweat but not the bad kind. Seconds later I heard Kiba curse as he stubbed his toe opening my door. Kiba layed me on my bed. Instantly I wrapped my legs around my cover and curled up.

"Good night Hinata I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba whispered. I heard a hint of something in his voice but was to tired to try and figure out what it was. With that I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead for a split second but they soon disappeared. Falling back to sleep I though of the great outdoors and a certain tanned brown haired roommate.


	6. Chapter 6

Days after the bro-sleep or whatever the boys called it, I was back on my regular work schedule. At work cleaning the counters seemed to be getting a hassle because Sakura has suddenly become clumsy. This just didn't make my life any happier.

Tsunade walked out screaming, "Hinata those counters are dirty again! Stop slacking! Be more like Sakura. Look at her working over there". Looking to where Tsunade pointed I saw a Sakura talking to customers looking like she was taking orders, but I knew better. She was just talking to customers. Letting out a hiss of frustration I turn back to my boss and answer, "Yes Tsunade." As soon as Tsunade walked back into her office I stormed over to Sakura and dragged her away from Mr. Lick his lips 20 billion times to the girls bathroom.

"Ow Hinata I think you pulled some of my arm hair out," Sakura pouted. Turning so she could see my unhappy face I glared.

"Sakura why are you barley working. I'm getting in trouble with Tsunade because you won't help me clean and serve." I stated bluntly. Narrowing my eyes I waited for a legitimate answer.

"Sorry Hinata, there really isn't a reason. I guess I'm just lazy this week." Sakura answered while rubbing the arm that I supposable pulled arm hair from.

When I was simmering down about to just say forget it I remembered why I exactly brought her in here anyways. "Then why are you so clumsy all of a sudden? You weren't like that two weeks ago. Let me tell you I am super tired of always cleaning those counters."

Sakura's eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July. "I'm just clumsy in love. Ever since that bro-sleep Sasuke and I have been pretty close. We go on dates all of the time and he calls me everyday. Sometimes we talk on the phone at night until one of us falls asleep on the other end. It's so romantic!"

My whole demeanor softened at her response. How could I not? My best friend has finally gotten one of her fairy tail endings. I really envied her right now. "So you guys are going pretty strong?" I asked.

"Yup," Sakura answered with all of the happiness of a fairy goddess.

Smiling I just let out a little laugh. "Well I guess I can forgive clumsy love coffee spills. Lets get back to work before Tsunade comes in here yelling,". As soon as those words left my mouth what at first seemed like a fire breathing dragon kicking in the girls bathroom door turned out to be Tsunade herself."I swear to jasmine scented candles if you two don't get back to work you wont have a work to come back to tomorrow!"

Me and Sakura scurried out of the bathroom trying to hold in the giggles that tried escaping our lips. Life wasn't so bad right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The coffee shop was starting to close and I was whipped. Looking outside I could tell the sun was setting much to my discomfort. Before I could walk out of the door to try to reach my apartment before it got dark Sakura grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Now I know the pain of your arm hairs being ripped off.

"Hinata we have to stick together on our walks home." Sakura practically said against my skin. Trying to wiggle out of her grasp I looked her dead in the eye.

"Why Sakura?" I wasn't trying to be mean but I did not like to walk home in the dark and now that Sakura was giving off bad mojo vibes, I really wanted to get home.

Sakura let out a big sigh and answered, "Hinata you haven't heard? Well there is this man thats been all over the TV. He's this new rapist. The name that people have given him is Dan Stan the Rapist Man."

Stopping her with a finger to the lips I asked, "Dude are you serious? That name is hilarious! He doesn't sound that bad."

"Well then you are very wrong. He has already raped six girls. Some of the victims spoke up and said what happened. That at some time in the night they would hear heavy breathing while walking. Or they would see his silo wet in their windows. Apparently hes an overweight man that goes around in his boxers. And the reason while his name is Dan Stan the Rapist man is because after he gets done raping his victims he practically shouts that. I swear I'm not lying and I think last night I saw him in my window" Sakura explained in one long breath. By the end her face was red and she seemed a little freaked out.

"Sakura were fine. We both know how to fight a little. And I doubt you saw him in your window. But if your that scared I can walk you home." I said with a cheesy smile. Sakura's face practically light up with joy.

"Thank you so much Hinata. Your the best." Sakura said while once again attaching herself onto my body.

Walking Sakura home was the easy part. While departing Sakura just decided to freak me out even more. "Watch yourself Hinata he hunts in this area. Call me when you get home so I know your ok". With that she gives me a smile and shuts the door. As soon as the door shut my brave face vanishes and I looked around. Walking away I kept glancing around me expecting to see a fat man in boxers. Shaking my head I tried to tell myself I was being foolish.

Holding my head up high I strutted down the street seeing no one in sight. Where was everyone? Oh yeah at home where I should be. My eyes scanned the area lazily. When I could literally see my apartment in sight I heard it. The thing that I wanted to believe was fake or wouldn't happen to me. I heard the heavy breathing behind me. My eyes widened a fraction. That breathing most likely was coming from a fat man. Probably in just boxers.

Trying to show this Dan Stan the Rapist man that I hadn't heard him I didn't turn around but just walked a little faster. When the breathing became rougher and closer is when I decided to take action. Remember when I said I knew how to fight a little bit? I lied so my only option was to run to my apartment that seemed a little far away now. Luckily my legs are long and this man should be fat so I had an advantage.

Using my long legs I ran as fast as I could. The breathing that was behind me seemed to fade but was still barely audible. When I got to my door I was really praying that Kiba would be home. I needed, dare I say it, a man to protect me in this situation. Of course my prayers weren't answered. The door was locked and the lights were off. Letting out a strangled cry I dug into my pocket for the keys. When I finally got the keys out the breathing started to become louder again. Trying to unlock my doors I did something that I really thought only happened in cheesy movies. I dropped my friggin keys! My breathing seemed to match my rapist friends by now. Picking up the keys I unlocked the door with lightning speed. Slamming the door behind me I let out a triumphant squeal.

That is until I thought of the obvious. He saw me walk into my apartment. He knows where I live. Theres only one thing a girl can do in this situation. Lock the door, grab something to beat this man with and sit in a dark corner until he finds his way in. Grabbing a pan that has been burnt, I scurried to a corner and sat. When the door knob started to rattle telling me of my home invasion I tightened my grip on the pan. My knuckles were turning white from how hard I was holding te pan.

All I could thing of was that I was prepared and wouldn't go down without a fight. When the rattling knob stopped moving I looked to all of the windows while staying in my corner. I was not going to leave my position. A few minutes later I still heard nothing but wouldn't leave then either. I told myself I would stay awake and alert but my eyes slowly started to droop lower. My head kept leaning forward threatening to hit the floor. Leaning against the wall I let out an irritated sigh and let sleep take over.

What seemed like only a few minutes my eyes flew open. Looking around to see what woke me up I saw the door knob turning again but this time it actually turned all of the way. Jumping up I pressed my figure more into the darkened corner. Closing my eyes I let out a scared hiss. When the door finally opened my eyes snapped open to see a figure entering my apartment. No. Me and Kiba's apartment. How dare this man walk in to rape me! Hoe dare Kiba not be here to save me!

The figure shut the door slowly and softly. Probably not trying to pull attention to himself. When the figure started to silently take further steps into the apartment I charged. Not just any charge though. I grabed the pan with both hands and raised it above my head letting out a shrill scream out with it. I could see the figure stiffen for a moment. Getting close enough I swung the pan out hitting my target.

Dan Stan the Rapist Man let out a pain filled hiss. That his made me feel powerful knowing I had caused it. Lifting up my leg I sent a kick in raper mans direction, once again hitting my target. Raper man falls to the ground groaning. When I'm about to go all out and kick, punch and swing the pan some more raper man speaks.

"Dear lord Hinata stop! Why are beating me up! Its me Kiba." said the maybe not raper man. Hearing this I stopped my movement. Walking over to the light switch while keeping my eye on the possible Kiba, I turned on the light. And there in the floor was Kiba sprawled out with whelps, bruises and a little blood covering his body. This was bad.

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kiba. I thought you were Dan Stan the Rapist Man." I said in a whisper.

"Who?" Kiba practically screamed and then groaned afterwards.

"Kiba you can scream at me but I think we should lean you up first. Most likely get some ice on those whelps," I explained.

"Uggg you think," was his only reply.

Trying my best to help Kiba off of the floor, we hobbled to the kitchen. Sitting him down in a chair I got out a wet wash cloth. Above Kiba's eye was split open and a huge bruise was forming. I now know where I hit him with the pan. I started to dab the cut with the wash cloth. Kiba let out a hiss of pain.

"Damn Hinata! This really hurts. When the guys ask why I have this wound imma tell them I got mugged on the way home." Kiba said. The bleeding seemed to stop. Thats when I noticed how close me and Kiba's faces were. Our eyes met and it felt like electricity went strait through my body. My heart started to thump. I noticed Kiba's face was starting to get closer.

_This cant be happening_ kept running through my brain. His lips barely touched mine. They were so soft. I felt like I should push him away. He might have a concussion from where I hit him but I didn't want to. When Kiba started to raise his hand and lean up to get better access to my mouth my phone rang. That ring sent me spiraling back to reality and I panicked. My head jerked up hitting Kiba in the nose making him grunt.

"Oh god I'm sorry Kiba, _ring_, I'll be back to clean you up some more." After saying that in a rushed voice I ran to retrieve my phone from my jacket that was in the living room. Grabbing my phone I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hinata are you ok? You never called me. I wanted to run to your apartment and see for myself but I kept getting scared every time. I'm sorry. I should have just chucked it over there. Hinata!" Sakura screamed over the phone. It sounded like she was crying. My assumption was confirmed when I heard her sniff.

"Aw Sakura I'm ok. Nothing bad happened. I got home fine." I said deciding to leave out about me running home.

I heard another big sniff over the phone. "Really? Well that makes me feel better. And don't worry. If you wouldn't have picked up your phone then I wouldn't have cared about Dan Stan the Rapist man. I would have ran over there as fast as I could."

I giggled at her comment. "Um well I have to let you go so I can go clean up Kiba. I accidentally...Um Kiba got mugged on the way home and got beat up. So I'll talk to you later."

"Oh ok and tell Kiba that he needs to stand up for himself." With that Sakura hung up on me with a giggle.

Tucking my phone in my pocket I made my way back into the kitchen. There Kiba was sitting in the chair I left him in slowly dozing off. Without thinking I ran over and slapped his face. Not that hard but on his bad side.

"Ow god damn it Hinata! Stop beating me up!" Kiba yelled after his head snapped up.

"Sorry Kiba but I might have given you a conclusion so you shouldn't go to sleep ok?" I said. Kiba's only answer was a mumble. Sighing I got out some ice and put it in a wash cloth. After that I laid it on his eye hopping it wouldn't swell.

"Hinata thanks for taking care of me even though you were the one that caused this," Kiba chuckled. I just looked down at him and smiled.

"No problem Kiba. Um so since you cant go to sleep what do you want to do," I asked.

Kiba looked up at me with a smirk. "Well we could go to my room and..."

"No no no no! I will not do that. And besides you shouldn't try to sleep with girls that will just end up beating you up later." I answered with a smile gracing my lips.

Kiba leaned forward. His lips right next to my ear and said, "I like it rough," and then leaned back with a smile playing on his lips. I let out a loud laugh. This man was going to be the death of me.

"Whatever Kiba. We could play a video game. Oh I have Super Mario Bros on the wii." I said.

Kiba's smile looked like it was going to break skin, "I think you just stole my heart." I tried not to blush at his comment unsuccessfully. Both of us got up and moved into the living room.

When I was bending over to connect the wii to the TV and start the game Kiba just had to make a comment. "Hinata you want to know something?"

"What Kiba," I said while concentrating on what cord goes where.

"You have a nice ass," Kiba answered.

My head flew up at his comment and hit the top of the stand my TV was standing on. A blush pierced my skin almost automatically. "Dang it Kiba! Stop it. I don't want to get a concussion like you," I yelled from under the TV but I didn't move my butt out of his view. I felt like he deserved to be teased so I started to go farther under the stand giving him a better view. At one point I wiggled my butt a little. When I finally got done, I got out from under the stand and looked at Kiba. A light blush seemed to touch his cheeks. I can now be proud of myself.

"Ok so I'll Be Mario and you can be Luigi." I said. Both of us nodded and started to play.

15 minutes later

"Kiba back me up! Throw the fireballs, the turtles are coming!" I Screamed.

"Don't worry! I'm right behind you. Take that you frigging turtles! What theres flying turtles? Damn!" Kiba answered.

"Yes! On to the castle! We are so good at this together. Usually I can't get past a level let alone a world," I said while smiling at Kiba.

Kiba turned to look at me with a smile on his lips, "Ya we are good together."

For some reason I felt like Kiba meant a different thing then I meant. I just coughed and said, "Lets beat this over sized turtle!"

With that we played for a few more hours beating level after level. At one point I think I fell asleep and woke up to Mario dying.

I let out a yawn after beating another level and looked out the window. The sun was rising. "Kiba I think its cool if you go to bed now."

Kiba stretched on the couch making his shirt rise up just a little giving me a peak at his abs. "Alright." Me and Kiba walked side by side down the hall until we reached our rooms. Rubbing one of my arms out of nervousness I whispered, "Goodnight". Why should I be nervous?

Kiba casually leaned against the wall, "Night Hinata, I'll see you in like three hours." He chuckled but didn't move. Why aren't we actually going to sleep or moving? I looked up at Kiba to see him staring at me.

"Good night Kiba," I whispered again. Kiba just started to lean down closer to my face. "Night Hinata,". Still looking up at him I saw him put his arm on the wall above my head. He leaned down closer to my face. Not knowing what to do I just sat there and said "Night," but right after those words left my mouth his lips crashed down on me. On instinct I leaned into him.

My hands that were once on the wall were now roaming his chest. Kiba's arms wrapped around me pushing me further into him. My hands went under his shirt fealing him. I wanted more of him. We parted for a moment looking at each other so we could catch our breath.

Trying to get my head straight I rested my head on his chest where he couldn't see my face. "Kiba what are we doing?" I asked even though it was pretty obvious.

"I think we just made out," Kiba answered even though it also sounded more like a question. Finally lifting my head I looked at him. His face was a little flushed.

Not knowing what to actually do I pushed him away from me letting what we just did sink in. completely sink in. I just kissed Kiba. My roommate. My annoying not in any way hot roommate. Not knowing if this was exactly the right thing to do I backed away, "Um I think I will see you tomorrow after we've had some rest. Then if you want we can talk about this."

"Ya that sounds cool," Kiba agreed and backed away walking to his room. Little did I know that while walking away Kiba watched me and smiled.

Authors Note!

So My friend Morgan came up with Dan Stan the Rapist so we all know that. She also helped me a bit with this chapter. I also want everyone to know how happy i am that you have reviewed. I try my best to update as much as possible. i would like you All to know that after school i will probably update faster. MAYBE. i use Morgans computer so i don't know but ya. Once again thank you all and i will try to find more funny things to happen to Hinata and Kiba. And at some point i will try to add more Temari and Shikamaru because a certain reviewer wants it. You know who you are.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up extra early so I could leave the house before Kiba. Well I pretty much didn't go to sleep so that was easy. I wanted to talk to Kiba about what happened but not three hours after it happened. Not caring I threw on a pair of jeans I think I wore two days ago and grabbed a big T-shirt. Barely brushing my hair I ran out of the house to walk around for an hour before I went to get Sakura.

Walking around gave me time to think about my predicament. I personally was confused on what I should do. I don't want things between me and Kiba to be acquired because I felt like we had an easy going friendship going on. Hell we were even good at Super Mario Bros and me and Sakura aren't even good at that together. Right now I seriously need advice.

Not knowing where I was walking, I looked up and saw I was on Temari's street. Smiling I knew that if anyone could give me advice it was her. Sluggishly walking up to her door I knocked. I stood there not getting an answer. I started to knock again except non-stop and harder. I stopped when I heard the door unlock.

When the door opened there stood a very angry, almost not dressed Temari. "Who the hell is waking me up at this...oh hey Hinata whats up?" I almost giggled how her demeanor instantly changed when she saw it was me.

"Hey Temari sorry for waking you up so early. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Ya sure Hinata. So what brings you to my messy abode so early in the morning,". Temari asks while silently sitting down on the couch.

Following her to the couch I say, "I need advice." At this it seems like Temari automatically perks up. Temari has always been one that is strait forward and wouldn't lie. So that is the reason why she is good to go to for advise.

"Really? Well tell me whats going on and I will tell you what I think," Temari said.

I take a big breath and let it all loose, "Ok so me and Kiba kissed like two times. I think I might have liked it because I sorta kinda kissed him back. But I don't want our friendship to be messed up. Plus I like Naruto! I don't get why Kiba attracts me. He so...so annoying and stupid and just plain not my type!"

Temari just smiled at me, "Ok Hinata what I think is that...you should give him a chance. Give into that dark desire. Maybe it will be one sex session. Or you guys might just become friends with benefits but whatever happens I think you should let it happen. And just because you are attracted to Kiba doesn't mean that you've given up on Naruto. Hell far from it. Maybe it will get Naruto jealous over you and Kiba. Plus Kiba doesn't seem like the kind to settle down. You don't have to get serious with him."

I sat there with my mouth open. Did Temari just tell me to fuck Kiba and get it over with? "I...I might do that. I will have to think it over."

As those words left my mouth a shirtless Shikamaru walked in shirtless and only boxers on, "Hey Temari how long are you going to be out of bed. It's getting troublesome waiting for you."

Temarie turns around on the couch looking at him, "Ya I'll be there in a minute. I'm just giving Hinata some advise. Now go back in there and be sexy for me."

Shikamaru sighs, "Ya ya, see ya later Hinata" With that Shikamaru left my sight.

I looked at Temarie, "Um are you guys..."

Temari gave me a wicked smile, " Ya were having sex but were only fuck buddies. Though I think somewhere deep down I want it to be more. So did I answer what you needed to know?"

Blushing a little I nod my head. While walking out the door I hear Temari giggle. I have never ever heard her giggle. Heck I didn't even know she could. Shaking my head I look at the time on my cell phone. Just enough time to go pick up Sakura for work.

Right when I was about to open the door to Sakura's apartment she does it for me. "Oh hey Hinata I was just about to go pick you up,"

"Sakura if you would have just left now to pick me up then we would be late...like we always are." I say.

Sakura stands in a thinking position making me laugh, "I wonder why we haven't been fired yet?"

Shaking my head I say, "Well I'm happy we haven't because I need that money for my apartment."

When we arrived at the coffee shop, I think we both were surprised. There was Sasuke waiting at the door. "Tch Sakura what took you so long to get here." Sasuke said.

"Well the coffee shop isn't open yet so I wouldn't be here," Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke just ducked his head where she couldn't see his face, "Oh"

On some level I found this funny that Sasuke was embarrassed. He just doesn't seem like the kind that was like that but hey don't judge a book by the cover. I looked at Sakura who was at the moment teasing Sasuke about something and he kept trying not to smile. I could see his mouth twitching though. Sighing I walked in letting those two have fun.

The day in the coffee shop went by fast but I was waiting for Naruto who I haven't seen in a few days. When he walked in I practically jumped for the stars. Smiling at him while he walked up I said, "Hey Naruto you want the usual?"

Naruto smiled right back and said, "Ya the usual. So Hinata how have you been? Sorry I haven't been in lately but I'm moving."

Looking up really fast I almost spilled his coffee. He was moving? How far away? Will I still get to see him? "I've been good. So your moving. Thats cool. Where are you moving to?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look like I was already supposed to know, "Kiba didn't tell you? Oh well I'm moving into your apartment complex. It's funny because if I would have moved a little while ago maybe I could be living with you instead of Kiba."

A slow blush creeps up on my face. If Naruto would have lived with me then I probably would had so many chances to see his body, "Haha ya that would have been cool". Naruto just smiled at me and said, "Tell Kiba I said hi and that he better help me move in because I helped him!" With that Naruto walked out the door not waiting for my answer. Hanging my head low, all that I thought is that my life might not be so peaceful any more.

Walking home felt like ages. Maybe because I didn't want to talk to Kiba about our predicament. Whatever it was, it slowed me down. Opening the door I was met with a delicious smell. Was that pizza? Pepperoni pizza? Walking into the kitchen there was Kiba with a box of pizza. "Hey Hinata ya want some Pizza? It just got here."

I just nodded. Mostly because Kiba is acting like what happened last night didn't happen. Maybe its the concussion I gave him. He could have forgotten, which would make me extremely happy. "So Kiba, I saw Naruto today and he said he was moving in this apartment complex. Oh and he said you better help him move in because he helped you."

Kiba threw his head backwards, "I hate moving myself! I don't want to help that tard."

I can't help but laugh at how dramatic hes being. "Hey it's only fair that you help him. So um I just want to get this out of the way ok. About last night..."

Kiba stopped me with his hand in the air, "Hinata it's ok. Last night we were both tired and a little out of it. Besides I'm guessing we both haven't gotten some in a little while. So we just reacted to each others body. I mean I can see you reacting strongly. Look at this sexy body!"

Kiba and me both laughed until tears are practically running down our faces. It wasn't that funny but I think we are both happy that we didn't have to go through that acquired conversation. After our laughing fit we looked into each others eyes.

"Aw man Hinata at some point our neighbors are going to come over and tell us to be quiet." Kiba explains.

"Man that would be so embarrassing. So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

Kiba quirked and eyebrow at me then smiled, "Ya I got one the other day. It had good commercials so I decided to watch it but forgot. Now though we can watch it together."

Looking at the table I asked, "Um what is it? Apparently it's good."

"Oh its called Friends With Benefits." Kiba said.

My head shot up so I could look at Kiba. Was he implying something if so I'm not sure how I should respond. "Oh um that sounds like a good movie."

While Kiba went to get the movie I decided to go hook up the cords hoping to get it done before Kiba came back. Of course I didn't. "Hinata! Why do you always have to try to seduce me. It's so unladylike like."

After plugging in the last cord I looked at Kiba, "Haha like I would try to seduce you. You are just an ugly turd."

Kiba put his hand over his heart and wobbled backwards like he had been hit. "Ow Hinata that hurt. Why would you say such mean things." He then straitened up and looked at me, "You my friend will never get married with such insulting words."

Somewhere this hurt. "Well if anyone was going to get married first it would be me. I would be the perfect wife. You. All you would do is burn things and gloat about your sexy body, which you don't have."

Kiba's face scrunched up, "I could be a good husband. I just show you my bad side. And Hinata I don't feel like arguing with you over something this stupid. Either we can settle down and watch the movie. Or I could do what all guys do to shut a girl up. Kiss her."

I huffed a little at being defeated but I didn't want Kiba to kiss me. Or I kinda didn't. "Fine lets watch this stupid movie you picked out. Bet its really sappy."

The movie wasn't what I expected. Me and Kiba laughed so hard together that we practically toppled over. I guess I was wrong again because this movie was amazing.

Kiba looked at me and recited a quote from FWB "Yeah. You to the John Mayer concert and me not! Thank you, for doing this before the concert by the way. Best break up.  
>(<em>then mouths the word 'ever')" <em>

Trying not to crack up I recite what comes after that, "He is the Sheryl Crow of our generation," After saying those words I squeal. Yes, I squealed. "That was such a good movie! Oh man I love Justin Timber lake."

Kiba just started to laugh, "Oh man Justin? He is such a panzie. He sneezed when he came. Who does that!"

I give him a scrutinizing look, "Apparently Justin does. Duh!" Before Kiba could retort I heard a sound outside the door. Turning away from Kiba ignoring him I walked to the door and put my ear on it. "Hinata what are you doing? Being a spy or something?" I just put my finger in the air and shushed him. Kiba walked by my side slightly hovering over me. Straining to hear that sound I stopped breathing hoping to quiet myself.

There it was! Turning to Kiba I say, "I think I hear something outside."

Kiba automatically pushes me behind him in a protective stance, "Is it outside the door? Does it sound like people talking?"

Rolling my eyes I push Kiba out of the way, "No dummy, it kind of sounds like whimpering."

Kiba looks at me with scrunched eyes, "Like a dog?"

Realization hit me and I whipped around and tore the door open. It was raining like there was supposed to be a storm. I looked around frantically for the whimpering sound.

"Hinata get back inside!" Kiba yelled behind me.

"No what if there is a dog out here? It'll need help!" I yelled back. Looking around, I listened but heard nothing. Did the dog wonder off? Did I wait too long to save it? Hanging my head in discouragement I start to walk back to my apartment soaking wet. When I'm almost to my door I hear the faintest noise. Turning, all I see is rain hitting the pavement. Then out of the rain is Kiba carrying a white puppy.

Running up to him I say, "Is it ok? Oh god where did you find the dog? I was looking but couldn't even hear it anymore."

Following Kiba he says, "I don't know I just suddenly heard him through all of the rain." I just nod. Rushing forward I open the door. In the light I can see that the puppy is small, frail and it's eyes were barely open. "Kiba go get a towel. I will go get some food for him to eat."

Kiba did what I asked him. A few minutes later I had a boy puppy wrapped in a towel in my arms while I was feeding him. Looking down I saw the puppy fell asleep. Kiba looked over at me, "Are we allowed to have animals?"

I stared off into space for a minute not wanting to answer, "No were not but I will not get rid of him! Someone threw him out and we can take care of him better than anyone else." By the end of my sentence I had moved close to Kiba. Our body's mere inches apart.

Kiba coughed and looked at me, "I guess. He is a little cute. What should we call him?"

I looked down at the dog staring at him for minutes possibly. Finally the name popped into my head like it had always been there. Smiling I look at Kiba, our faces still inches apart, "What about Akamaru?"

Kiba leaned in ever so slightly smiling, "Ya I like that name." Feeling like this was right I leaned in. there was no Naruto in my mind, just Kiba and how close I wanted him. I felt his breath on my lips. My eyes snapped open to a shrieking sound.

Looking at Akamaru I said, "I think he's hungry again."

I heard Kiba sighed and whispered, "Hes hungry. Well so am I but not for food." With that he walked off to his room. Before I could ask Kiba anything Akamaru cried, again. "Shhh I'll get you some food.". For the rest of the night I fed Akamaru and rocked him to sleep. The only thing on my mind again was a stupid tanned, nice smelling man.

**Authors note:**

**So this was the next chapter everyone. I hoped you liked it! I only have 3 more days of school, the summer vacation. No worries! Well I plan on having some fun with our trio. My friend Morgan gave me some funny ideas to do with Akamaru so get ready!**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to laughing in the next room. Grumbling I rolled out of bed a little angry. I mean really. Who wants to be woken up by laughter? Not me! Storming into the living room I saw a tiny pile of my lacy underwear with the crotch torn out. My mouth went into an 0 shape.

"Oh god this is the best day of my life! This dog knows what everyman wants. No crotch cloth in the panties." Kiba said with a red face after laughing.

"Shut up Kiba! Why didn't you stop him from doing this? Now I have to go buy some more panties." I groaned

"Well their not my panties and I just thought it was funny. But I'll see you later because I have to go get Naruto so I can help him move," Kiba shrugged and went to slip on his shoes. He started to wiggle his arms around and make old man sounds.

"Dear lord Kiba stop acting like a grandpa. It's very unattractive." I said with a matter of fact tone of voice.

Kiba took off his shoe with the most disgusted face I think he could muster, "This dog frigging crapped in my shoe!" and there was the evidence. On his sock was some poo.

"Oh that is funny! Have fun with that." I said while walking back to my room to get dressed. I could hear Kiba screaming in the background.

Coming out a few minutes later in a pear of booty shorts and a white tank top. I know its wrong but it's summer and it's hot. Kiba had already left and I was bored. Looking over at Akamaru I saw that he was chewing on a pair of Kiba's shoes. Smirking I let him be. Not knowing what to do I walked around for a minute.

I ended up doing the dishes, vacuuming, and cleaning Kiba's room. Mine is already clean of course. The apartment looked nice, so I flopped down on the couch waiting for something to do. Looking around I saw my stereo. Smiling I turned it on full blast. Who cares about the neighbors! The song footloose comes on.

Smiling I kick of my shoes and start to dance. My arms seem to move in sync. I shake my hips like theres no tomorrow. Then the chorus came on and I jumped around. I ended up on my couch, the table and my bed at some point.

Ending up in the living room again I danced like a child. Closing my eyes I smile and just feel the music. Nothing can ruin this moment. Except for the laughter thats behind me. Why does laughter keep interrupting things?

Stopping my movements almost totally I turn around to see a smiling Kiba and a Naruto with raised eyebrows. Dang it, I hate life sometimes. Running over to the stereo I turn it off.

"Didn't know you could dance like that Hinata. It's um, it's something." Kiba said while walking in.

My face turned bright red, "How long were you guys standing there?"

Naruto smiles, "About the time when you slid in on your socks. We thought you would notice us but I guess not. And you dance nicely Hinata. We should dance together at some point, ya know since I live so close now."

The blush never leaving my face I answer, "That sounds fun Naruto."

I hear Kiba grunt in the background, "Well, come on Naruto. We only stopped by to get something to drink."

"Ya ya I'm coming. See ya later Hinata." Naruto answered. With that Naruto walked out the door as Kiba walked up beside me.

"Ya know Hinata if you like him you should do something about it. Though I don't know why you like him. No offense Hinata but I think you could do better. Thats just what I think though." Kiba then walked out the door before I could respond.

What was that about? His face looked so...sincere. Shaking my head I let out a sigh. It doesn't matter what Kiba says because no matter what I will always like Naruto. Sniffing a little bit I shake my head. Theres no reason to think about this. No reason to let Kiba get in my head.

Picking up Akamaru I lay down on the couch with him on my stomach. I hear Akamaru whimper then curl up in the crook of my neck. Smiling I let the darkness consume me and take me to my dreams.

Sometime later I feel myself being shaken awake. Grumbling I roll over so my face is in the couch. My body is being shaken again. Not thinking I fling my arm out. I hear a whack and feel my smack. Immediately I open my eyes.

There before me was a very pissed off Kiba. Letting out a very nervous laugh I said, "H-hey Kiba. What brings you to my side of the couch?"

I see Kiba ball up his fists and tilt his head towards the ceiling. Then he lets out a big breath that he was holding, "Hey Hinata do you want to come check out Naruto's new apartment."

Not wanting to make him angrier than he already was I say, " Chess! Of course I do Kiba.". Grabbing his hand I start to drag him to Naruto's apartment. While dragging him I had to wonder if the reason why Kiba was so angry was because I hit him...again or another reason. And I was right because Kiba was behind me thinking about what he heard before he woke me up.

FLAHBACK Kiba's POV

I walked in with every intention of freaking Hinata out. Chuckling a little bit I walked in to her on the couch dead asleep. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation I walked closer. Right when I was going to see if she was ticklish she murmured something.

Leaning down in hope of her saying it again, and possibly using whatever she says against her. Smiling I listen.

Hinata had a smile on her face when she said, "Naruto"

But what she murmured again did not make me happy. I cringe away. Somewhere what she just said hurt a little bit. Sighing I stood up and looked at her. With a shaking hand I stroke her face. It was so sweet and innocent. With a sad smile I also knew that that face could also hurt me a lot.

Shaking my head in fury I pace the room for a moment before returning to Hinata's sleeping form. "Damn it Hinata why do you just keep on hurting me. Why do you like Naruto? I'm so much better then that tard."

Sighing I finally try to shake her awake. Might I repeat TRY. All Hinata did was roll over and burrow herself more into the couch. Rolling my eyes I shake her again with a little more force. My shaking was met with a flinging arm connecting with my face. I think I might die.

Before I could yell Hinata turned her stupid idiotic cute face in my direction. One day something hot is going to spill on that face and make it atrociously ugly. And I think I still will like it.

END OF FB Hinata POV

Naruto's apartment wasn't that far way. It was actually on three doors away. Smiling with glee I strut into the apartment since the door was open. When I walked in my mouth dropped to the floor. There was Naruto leaning against a counter shirtless and drinking water. Little dribbles of water sliding down his toned chest. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

Kiba's snort from behind me pulled me out of my rape face stance. This also caught Naruto's attention. "Hey guys! Aw man my stuff is moved in but I haven't unpacked yet. No worries we have a couch to sit on and some food to eat."

Kiba seemed to be back to his normal self because he was smiling and joking, "Oh I practically moved all of it in. Though I do have the muscles in this relationship."

Naruto got up, "Kiba do you see my body? **I **have the muscles."

Both of the boys smiled and set out a table in between them. Knowing what was going to happen I just let out a little laugh. They got in the arm wrestling stance.

Kiba looked over at me with a wolfish smile, "You count to three and say go ok?"

Rolling my eyes I say, "Ya I got it. One," I could see the boys automatically get determined looks, "Two," They seemed to be rolling their shoulders like they were about to get into a fight, "Three", I could see their muscles in their arms start to bunch up into anticipation. Knowing that this was only a game of strength I made a funny face and said, "Go!"

The boys arms jerked in unison trying to defeat the other one. Their faces seemed to be crunched up in concentration.

Kiba grunted out, "I'm going to beat you Naruto. I just wanted you to know that."

Naruto just sort of laughed, "I dout that." it was about three minutes since they started. I wish I had a bag of popcorn because this was some intense stuff. Thats when I remembered I had some at home. "I will be back you guys. I'm just going to get something to eat while watching this."

Kiba's POV (for the moment)

I wasn't going to give up. Even though my arm was starting to hurt like hell. I felt like this little arm wrestling match meant something. Looking at Naruto I could tell it meant something to him to. A vein was starting to form at the top of his forehead.

Naruto grunted out, "Why are you trying so hard? It's just a game."

"If it's just a game then just give up," I said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No way."

Letting my mind drift for a little bit I thought of something. "Hey do you want to make this exciting?" I ask.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows then smiled, "Of course."

Smiling I say, "Whoever wins gets a kiss from Hinata. And let me tell you, her lips are soft and delicious."

Naruto's jaw tightened, "Are you saying you've kissed Hinata before?"

Kiba lets out a little laugh, "Of course I have. And let me tell you, she may look sweet and innocent but she likes it rough." knowing what it sounded like I smiled. Now it was on.

Hinata's POV

Walking back in that room I felt like I would suffocate. Both of the boys seemed to be sweating and had what looked like fire in their eyes. Digging in my bag of popcorn I shoved some in my mouth. "How long do you guys intend on doing this?"

Kiba and Naruto answer in unison, "Until he gives up!". This seemed to anger them and both of them grunted. Finding this funny I fell into a fit of laughter.

Kiba heard this and decided to inform me, "Hey Hinata whoever wins gets a prize."

Perking up I say, "What kind of prize? Oh you can have the rest of my popcorn!" I say enthusiastically. Then I mumble, "If theres any left."

Kiba chuckles a little bit until Naruto puts in some more force and gets his arm down a little bit. "No we already have a prize." Kiba says while regaining what he lost.

Cocking my head to the side I ask, "Well what is it?"

Kiba smiles and answered, "A kiss from you. And I'm guess whoever wins is going to want a kiss with tongue."

I start to choke on my delicious popcorn hoping my mouth forgives me. "You guys didn't ask me!"

Kiba smiled and said, "Don't worry Hinata it will be me so don't worry."

Naruto let out a laugh, "Hinata you better pucker up because it **will** be me. Believe It!"

Not knowing what to do I just shoved some more popcorn into my mouth dreading on whats to come. Either one of them I will be embarrassed. If it's Naruto then of course I will be extremely happy but why does our first kiss have to be a bet? And then if Kiba wins I'll have to kiss him in front of Naruto. And I might get into it, which I'm scared of.

I broke out of my thought to a very loud thud on the table. I saw both boys panting a little bit but what caught my attention was Kiba's angry face. Plus he was cussing like a sailer.

Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Take that! I told you I would win. Aw man." Naruto held out his hand to Kiba while smiling. Kiba took his hand but Naruto pulled his hand extra hard so that they were close. "Point one for Naruto Kiba. I wont let you take Hinata away."

Kiba squeezed his hand extra hard, "I cant take away what was never yours Naruto. She will be mine. I live with her and have more time with her."

All I could see was the boys murmuring to each other. Why should I care. All I'm worried about is Naruto who is about to kiss me. I feel like I should be hyperventilating. The boys pulled apart smiling. Though it looked like it wasn't happy. Then Naruto turned towards me.

My heart was beating so fast it hurt. He walked up to me and let out a nervous laugh, "Hey Hinata. So I'm here to claim my prize."

Blushing as red as a tomato I just nod and look at him. Naruto starts to lean down and I close my eyes. I don't know what I was expecting but not this. I felt his lips touch mine and then leave. Opening my eyes I saw Naruto with a light blush on his face and Kiba smiling in the background.

"Hinata what were you expecting? It looked like you wanted more." Kiba said.

Feeling my face heat up I say, "No! I just didn't know what to expect. Just shut up Kiba!"

Kiba starts to laugh and I laugh with him. Why does Kiba always make me feel embarrassed? Kiba and Naruto walk into the Kitchen looking for food.

I hear Naruto practically yell, "Lets eat some ramen! I think I have a whole box right...here!"

Kiba yells, "NO one wants ramen Naruto! Do you even have real food. Ah heres another box of ...ramen! Nooooo!"

Letting out a little laugh I start to walk in there. Thinking back to the kiss I frown. I expected to feel fireworks, or even a little flutter of my stomach but...i got nothing. Maybe it was because it was a peck. Ya that has to be it.

I hear Naruto yell, "Come on Hinata lets find something to eat."

Looking up I smile. Fast walking I end up in the kitchen with two of my best guy friends. I'm not sure I would want to ruin it with love. I like it just the way it is right now.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello my little readers. I am very happy that my reviews are piling up. Not as many as most stories but who am I to freak about that? I'm just happy I have a review. Ok I have another story, yes its about Sasuke and Sakura but it's hilarious. My friends even says so. I know, not a lot to go off of lol. But I would like it if you guys read it. Its called revenge of the one night stand. Funny stuff. Another thing, tell me if you guys want me to keep writing in different povs sometimes. Welp I think thats all so review if you want, read and review my other story and yada yada. Love all of my little readers!


	9. Chapter 9

I remember the days when I would wake up to Kiba laughing about my crotchless panties in the floor. Now its a very high pitched screaming that I thinks threatening to break my ear drums. I think I liked the laughing better. Rolling on my back I finally open my eyes. There jumping on my bed was a pink haired cougar screaming.

"Sakura what are you doing. Jeez I feel like I haven't had a decent nights sleep in forever. Go away." I mumble.

Going unnoticed Sakura crouches over me and squeals, "It's here! It's here! You wont be getting any sleep any time soon because guess what.!"

Letting out a sigh I say, "What?"

Sakura jumps off the bed in a graceful motion and twirls. She then continues to say, "Its here!" in a very sing song voice.

Propping myself up I ask, "Dear lord Sakura whats here?"

Plopping down on my bed she whisper squeals, "The vacation. If you work at the coffee shop for a year then Lady Tsunade chooses among her employees to go on an all expense paid vacation. Since were like her best employees then we were chosen. Hehe of course. And thats not all. We get to bring someone with us. And guess who I'm bringing.". Before I can even answer she gets so close that I can smell the toothpaste on her breath. "Sasuke."

Blinking the sleep from my eyes I finally comprehend what was just told or screamed to me. Pushing Sakura off, which she fell on the floor, I throw the covers off of me. "Wait so I get to go on a vacation? And I get to bring someone?"

Sakura gets off the floor which what looks like a red mark on her face from hitting the ground, "Yes and yes. Tsunade called this morning before I left and told me. And guess where were going."

I start to do the running man in place waiting in excitement for the answer, "Where?"

Sakura takes a big breath and says, "The Water Country!"

Letting out a high pitched scream I took off and jumped into Sakura's arms that caused us both to fall down. "No Way! I can't believe we get to go there. I hear that they have amazing beaches and not to mention clubs. Oh man I think I'm going to die."

Sakura just rolls me off her, "Alright you have to get ready were supposed to be leaving tomorrow. Don't forget to pick someone to go with you." With that Sakura winked and walked out. In her wake came Kiba.

"Hey Hinata. I let your friend in because she said she had something important to tell you. Was that ok." Kiba asked.

I just nod my head with a concentrated look upon my face. Why did I have to pick someone to come with me? Looking up I saw Kiba staring at me. Putting on a big smile I tell him the good news, "I get to go on vacation to the Water Country."

Kiba's face lit up, "Seriously? That sounds amazing! I've always wanted to go there but never got the chance."

This just made me feel horrible. While he was talking I thought about taking Naruto. I mean I would get to spend some quality time with him and maybe do some things. But then theres Kiba. I get to see him all of the time and shouldn't even be thinking about doing _stuff_ with him

Putting on a fake smile I say, "Um well heres something. I have an extra ticket but I was going to ask Naruto to come."

As soon as Kiba's face fell I tried to explain myself, " I just figured someone needs to stay here with Akamaru. And we see each other all of the time. Plus wouldn't it be acquired to share a room? Because I'm pretty sure thats going to happen."

Kiba's face turned into a sneer, "Oh but it wouldn't be acquired sharing a room with Naruto? You barely know him! Plus we live together and we've kissed! And not any of that pussy pecking bullshit. No we have literally kissed."

I felt my face heat up in response to his words, "Well, I uh, j-just...".

Kiba started to slowly walk up to me. In defense I backed up but soon my back touched the solid wall. Reaching me Kiba put one of his arms above me and let the other one hang limp by his side. Leaning down he says, "Do you not want me to go Hinata? Thats all you have to say. That you need space. Or that you want to spend time with _Naruto."_

I heard the venom enter Kiba's voice when he mentioned Naruto's name. Putting my hands on his chest I say, "You can still come Kiba. All you have to do is pay to go. I can even help if you want. I'm saying this because I want you to come."

Kiba's hands trail from my shoulders to my hands leaving goosebumps in there wake, "Thanks Hinata."

Before his hands or voice could make me tumble I say, "But you have to babysit Akamaru.". With that I pushed a shocked Kiba out of my way and walk down the hall like a boss. Getting halfway down the hall I smile knowing that I just avoided something that could have turned very bad.

After eating waffles for breakfast that Kiba said he made, though I knew that it was from a box, I got dressed and prepared myself to go ask Naruto. Looking in the mirror I drag the brush through my hair again. Applying a little lip gloss I pop my lips and smile. I can do this, hopefully without blushing.

Nodding to my reflection I walk out of my apartment to Naruto's. Standing in front of his door, all the confidence that I had conjured up decided to leave with a gust of wind. Shakily knocking on the door I start to fidget. Trying to calm myself I try to take big breaths.

That seemed to work until I heard the click of the door opening. Then those big calming breaths turned into tiny freaking out breaths. Naruto opened the door with his big gorgeous smile that I love so much. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"Hey Hinata whats up?" Naruto asks.

Mentally slapping myself I clear my throat, "Hey Naruto. I don't want to sound creepy but what are you doing the next few day?".

Naruto's eyes seemed to widen a fraction but soon returned back to normal, "Nothing much. I guess work and trying to get the rest of my stuff unpacked. Why?"

Trying to fight the blush that seemed to be creeping up on me I say, " The thing is that I get to go on vacation. But I got a a plus one card. So I decided to take you with me to the Water Country. That is unless you don't want to. Thats cool to. But were supposed to be leaving tomorrow and..."

Naruto cut me off by putting a finger to my lips, "Hinata I'm very flattered that you chose me as your plus one. Of course I wanna go! Besides how could I deny some one as beautiful as you? Thats just a crime. So I'll get ready and meet you tomorrow okay?"

I just numbly nodded. After he called me beautiful it all went down the drain. Turning away from him I walked back to me and Kiba's apartment. Getting closer to the door I let a smile slide onto my lips.

A few hours of sitting at home stressing over what cloths to bring, shoving cloths in to suit case and rolling around on the floor in anger I a finally finished packing. Crying out in victory I grab the phone dialing Sakura's number.

The phone rung 6 times. Right when I was about to give up the other side picked up. "God damn Sakura finally...". I heard a few thumps and scram balling on the other end. Fear runs up my spine. "Sakura are you ok? Oh god don't tell me your getting robbed?".

When I was about to run as fast as a cheetah to her apartment she speaks, "Hinata sorry. Sasuke is being a bag of potatoes. Whats up."

Letting a giggle escape me I say, "Well I was calling to ask if you got done packing. I just got done with mine and it was horrible! A few times I thought I was good until I turned back around and my suit case popped open. So how was yours?".

What I heard made me want to vomit ever so lightly, "Sasuke stop please * giggle * oh god that feels good. Ya we can do this on vacation as many times as you want."

Blush punched my cheeks, "Um I'm going to go Sakura...".

The next part made me want to cry to my own love life, "Hey Sakura are you still on the phone? Cuz we need to take this to the bedroom. Or the table.". I heard a low chuckle and a giggle. Hanging up the phone I made a forever alone face and rolled on my floor.

Sighing I walked out of my room, slowly traveling to Kiba's room. Knocking on his door three times I opened it. "Kiba are you done packing?". My voice slowly lowered to a whisper. There Kiba was asleep on his bed in only boxer shorts. My mind told me to leave and not to come back but my body pushed me forward.

When I was close enough my hand outstretched towards his body. My hand hovered about his body, close enough for me to feel the heat emitting off of him. My fingers twitched in anticipation to touch him. Finally I rested my palms on his abs. I let out a sigh. Looking down at his face, it looked so peaceful yet with a rugged sexy edge.

Shaking my head I come to my senses and start to walk away. But when I try hands hold me in place. Lifting my head, pearl white eyes meet amused brown eyes. I let out a squeak of surprise. "What are you doing in my room Hinata? More importantly what were you doing with your hands all over my body?"

I try to pull away but Kiba just pulls me closer, close enough that my chest is pressed upon his chest. "Kiba I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen it just did. And my hands were not all over your body.". Kiba takes my legs and pushes me on top of him before I can reject the idea.

Kiba chuckles a low sensuous sound that made me want to just press my body tighter to his, "Your not sorry Hinata. You may be saying sorry now but a few moments ago you wanted me and you can't deny it."

I look away and chew on my bottom lip knowing that he's right. "Hinata look at me.". Dragging my eyes away from the very interesting spot on the wall I stare at him. He doesn't say anything but just stares at me. Slowly almost responsive I part my lips. Kiba leans up and brushes his lips against mine. My breath hitches to the feeling that just coursed through me.

This feeling frightened me but also pushed me forward. Smashing my lips on his I marveled at how gentle he was being with me. But I didn't want gentle. Dragging my nails down his arms, I smiled at the response I got. He flipped me over without breaking our kiss and growled into my mouth. His lips left mine making me whimper at the loss.

His lips traced my jaw and continued to make their way down my neck. My hands explored his body until they were satisfied. His hands were still on the search though. I felt one make their way into my shorts. This is when I came back to reality to realize what was going on. Not thinking I bit Kiba's bottom lip and tasted blood. Kiba jerked away in response and stared at me.

"Kinky, I follow." Kiba says.

When he tried to kiss me again I moved out of the way. "Kiba this isn't or wasn't supposed to happen. I just have to...i have to go!". With that I shoved him off of me and ran to my room. I heard an unflattering thump while running away. That would be Kiba.

Getting into my room I locked the door and jumped on my bed. I didn't hear Kiba coming after me but he could still be stunned. Why did that have to happen? Its probably because we have sexual tension. Ya that has to be it. Hitting my head on my pillow I softly scream in anger. Maybe a vacation is what we both need. He can go find a girl and do things to her and I can relax.

Falling limp on my bed I curl up and fall asleep dreaming about what was to come.

Waking up the next morning almost felt good until I remembered what I, I mean we started to do last night. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a white tank top I grab my bags and walk out of the room. As I walked out of the room, I saw Kiba walking out of his. Not knowing what to do I lower my head and fast walk to the living room.

Reaching the living room, I heard a knock. Letting out a sigh of relief I open it. There in tan shorts and an orange tight fitting shirt was Naruto in all of his easy going aura. I felt like I needed him. Not thinking I threw my arms around him In a quick hug. When I pulled away I saw him looking behind me with a cocky smile.

Turning around I blushed ever so slightly because there stood Kiba in all of his pissed off glory. Trying to laugh off whatever mood was falling upon us I say, "Well we better get going you guys. Don't want to miss the bus.". Since they didn't respond I decided to make a pointing motion towards the door and say, "Haha get it? Going to miss the buss. Sounds like were going to school."

Kiba responded with, "Well some of us should still be in school.". With that he grabbed his suit cases and pushed past me and Naruto. Grimacing to myself I pick up my stuff and say, "Come on Naruto.". He just grunted and followed. I'm hating the start to my vacation already.

When I saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting for us I bolted. I just wanted to get away from the two raging boys. Seeing Sakura's happy face I let a big smile spread across my face. We squeal in unison and jump around. Then Sasuke just had to be a grumpy pants, "Oh god shut up. You two are so loud and annoying."

Sakura spins around and says, "Hey mister don't make me keep something from you. And besides last night you weren't complaining about how loud I was."

Sasuke shoots a glare in her direction, "Stop telling the world our privacy."

Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck an gives him a peck on the lips, "But I'm so happy I just can't contain it."

He then just turns his head away and mumbles, "Whatever.". At that our bus pulls up. We all boarded. Finding an empty seat ,I sit down and lean my head against the window. Feeling someone take the seat next to me I look up expecting to see Kiba or Naruto but instead see a chunky fat kid with nerdy glasses smiling at me.

Groaning I slap my head back against the window while hear Kiba joke to Sasuke about how Sakura's going to find someone better then him on this vacation. Starring out the window I see trees and cars pass by. Ever so slowly my eyes drift shut.

I woke up to someone touching my thigh. Scrunching up my eyes a little I look over once again expecting Kiba or Naruto. And ONCE AGAIN it was I watch porn in my free time feeling me up. Cranky and tired is not a good combination for me.

Flinging out my arm, I feel it connect with his pudgy face. This guy falls back a little bit. Very unlike me I stand up in anger and screech, "What do you think you were doing! How dare you feel me up! Especially while I'm sleeping? You little fucking perve! Get out of this seat!".

This guy has tears slowly forming in his eyes but I don't care. He quietly gets up with his book and stumbles away. When I get settled back into my seat again I just hear Kiba's laughter and Sakura's you go girl.

Right when I'm just about to fall back asleep I hear Sakura squeal, "Hinata were here!". Mumbling I look up at the place I'm supposed to be staying at for vacation and loose my breath. My whole day has been lifted by the sight. It was like a fairy tail castle come true. Feeling a tug on my arm I look up.

Sakura's practically jumping in place she says, "Come on I don't want to wait on this stinky bus any longer than I have to.". Smiling I get up and grab my things. Forgetting about all of my stress I walk off the bus into the castle that will hopefully wash all of the stress away.


	10. Chapter 10

We all got rooms upon walking into this castle. Sakura and Sasuke got a room together, that was no surprise. Naruto and I also got a room together, which I gladly showed my happiness. Kiba got his own room, saying how he needs his privacy for the girls that he's going to take up there. Whatever he thinks.

Looking over at Sakura, I let out a big laugh. "At least try to not look like you're going to rape Sasuke tonight.".

Sakura just clung to Sasuke tighter and continued to lift her leg against his body, "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides it's not rape if their willing. Which Sasuke is."

This just made Sasuke push her off of him and say, "Sakura I'm going to walk this way. Don't follow me."

Sakura's mouth hung open in defeat when she turned back to me, "Oh no! This is horrible. I think he's angry at me."

I just shrug my shoulders and let out a tiny laugh. " Don't worry Sakura, he'll come back."

This just made Sakura boost back to her usual confident self,."Ya! He'll see me in my bathing suit at the beach and won't be able to stay mad at me. Besides," she flipped her hair back with her hand in a princess -like fashion, "no one can stay mad at this girl.".

Shaking my head I follow her to our rooms, which our suitcases were all next to each other. Walking into my and Naruto's room, I gasped. Naruto, which was quiet the whole time said, "Oh my god this is awesome!". He then continued to drop his bags and run and jump on the bed. Letting out a girly cry, I did the same. I might have accidentally landed on Naruto.

"Ah, Hinata!" Naruto yelled when I landed on him.

Blushing, I say while waving my arms back in fourth in front of my face, "Sorry! I really didn't mean to.".

Naruto's response was to grab my hips and lean me down, "It's ok, Hinata. I find it quite nice.".

Our faces were so close. I really wish a gremlin would have stabbed me so I wouldn't have practically killed Naruto. I pawed his face with my hands on trying to get away. And to make things worse, I heard someone choke behind me. Finally falling off Naruto, I look at the still open door to see Sasuke.

He was smirking when he said, "Now that's rape Naruto. Apparently she doesn't want you.".

I hear the bed creak behind me with little growl following. "Shut up Sasuke! I'll beat the crap out of you!".

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "I can beat you at anything. Actually anyone can beat you. But what I came to tell you is get ready. We're all going down to the beach because Sakura won't shut up about it."

Naruto just sighs. "Ya just leave. Or do you want to see all of this?"

I saw Sasuke's face literally turn a shade of green before he gagged and walked off. I let out a laugh that I had been holding in for his benefit. Turning around to Naruto, I saw him studying me. Taking a big breath I say, "I'm sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting that. Is your face ok?"

Naruto lets out a sigh. Then he returned back to the Naruto that I knew. "It's cool. Let's just go swimming!"

Letting out a relieved sigh, I went to my bag and got my bikini out. It was a light shade of purple. Putting it on I smiled because, well, I looked hot. Wrapping a towel around me I walked out. Walking onto the beach I was attacked by someone with bright pink hair. Hm...who could it be?

"Sakura, what are you doing? Get off of me!" I screamed in her face.

She got off laughing without a care in the world. "Come on! I've been waiting for you. Let's play in the water."

Letting out a laugh I took off after her to the water.

Kiba's POV

Grumbling, I sat in the sand beside Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Sakura just kept whining about how Hinata needs to get here. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about who could win at chicken. Resting my body on the towel, I closed my eyes hoping I didn't get too tan. My eyes flew open to a certain person's voice.

Turning my head, I saw a laughing Sakura on top of a screaming Hinata. Letting out a small chuckle, I propped myself onto my elbow to watch. Hinata stood up and laid down her towel. I could feel my eyes widen a slight fraction. Why does she always have to look beautiful? I heard Hinata's bell-like laugh. I closed my eyes and let it ring through my head. Suddenly I felt immense pain in my stomach.

Shooting up with eyes wide, I looked over at a smirking Naruto. "You fucking piece of shit! Why'd you do that?" I yelled.

Naruto stared at me with innocent eyes. "I was just waking you up so we all could play in the water."

Grumbling, I got up and shook the sand out of my hair. "Whatever. You sound like a pansy when you say _play in the water._"

Naruto races past me to the water. Shaking my head and letting a smile play on my lips, I start to run. Getting closer I can see Naruto diving in and ending up in sand because the water recedes back, Sasuke about to punch a guy for hitting on Sakura, and Hinata trying to find shells in the sand.

Changing my direction, I jog towards Hinata. When I came up behind her, she didn't notice because of how engrossed she was in shell finding. While watching her, a gentle smile appeared on my face. She looked so at peace and beautiful. Not really wanting to seem like a creeper, I let out a cough.

Hinata spun around like a bullet which ended up with her falling in the water. Smiling, I held out my hand to help her up. "You ok?".

Hinata nodded her head and said, "I didn't hear you walk up." I saw her look me up and down and then blush harder.

Deciding to play with her, I say, "Hinata are you checking me out?"

Her pale face turned even paler before it went up in flames. She covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head from side to side. "No I wasn't, I swear! There was a shell by your foot and that caught my attention. Thats all."

I throw my head back and let laughter erupt from me. "Alright Hinata. Whatever you say." Before Hinata can respond, I hear a screech in the distance. Whats that? Is that a bird, banshee, or maybe even a monster? Nope! It's...Ino?

Ino ran up to Hinata and gave her a death squeezing hug. Dear lord no.

Hinata POV

I felt the breath get squeezed out of me in mere seconds. "H-hey Ino. What are you doing here?"

She wiggles her eyebrows and says, "Well, I hear you guys were going on vacation here and I decided I wanted to come. Man it took me forever to get my boss to let me take my vacation now! He's so uptight but finally, after me complaining, he let me. So here I am!."

At this point everyone else in our group walked up. I heard Sasuke groan while Sakura squealed a little and hugged Ino. Naruto just waved. Then Sakura yelled, in my ear might I add. "Now we have enough people to play chicken! Oh, this is going to be so fun! Ok, well, I'm on Sasuke's shoulders apparently. Hinata can be on Kiba's shoulders," at that she looked at me and blinked, "and Ino on Naruto's. Well now that that's settled, lets play!"

I was going to die. God strike me now because I do not have arm muscles...at all. Kiba keeps staring at me with that stupid smirk on his face. Walking up to him, I hang my head low and say, "Don't expect to win because I do not have arm muscles. Just so you know.".

Kiba just rolls his eyes and crouches down. "Just get on.". While nodding I try to get on, but slide a few times because of my wet legs. I hear Kiba grumble a few times at me to hurry up. Finally getting on, Kiba lifts his body up. Not expecting it to look so high, I scream and grab Kiba's face...hard.

"Woman! Let go of my face! I won't let you fall!" Kiba said.

His voice was so soothing. I felt like I could always trust him. Ever so slowly, I let go of his face. Looking up I see Sasuke having to give Sakura the same talk. Finally the game started.

Sakura smiled at me and said, "Ok Hinata, get ready."

And then she attacked me. I let out a scream and flung my arms out for a second. Our arms connected as we tried to push the other one off. I knew she was stronger than me, so I did what I thought was best. I pushed her away and wrapped my arms around her like it was just a friendly hug. Then I pulled with all my might.

I felt Sakura slam into Kiba from me pulling her off. I let her go and watch as she slides down Kiba's body. Astonished, I look around and practically yell, "I won! I cant believe I won!".

I start to hop and wiggle on Kiba's shoulders in delight. Kiba pumps his fist in the air and screams, "Take that bitches! Hinata and I will beat you every time!"

The next chicken game I lost. Badly. But I still won once right? That counts. Everybody's a little sore when we walked back to the hotel. Naruto hasn't really talked to me this whole time because he's been talking to Ino. On some level, I think I'm jealous but I shouldn't be. It's not like we're together or anything. Looking around I saw Sakura cuddling next to Sasuke and him accepting. I'm guessing he isn't angry anymore. Ino and Naruto were walking _really_ close. So my only option was to walk with Kiba.

Making my way over to him I say, "Hey Kiba."

He looks at me and smiles, making my heart flutter. "Hey Hinata. Are you ok? You keep shrugging your shoulders."

Looking down I mutter, "Ya I'm just sore from chicken. That's all."

Kiba was silent for just a moment before he asked, "Hey, I'm good at messages. I could give you one."

I thought about it for a moment and it sounded pretty damn good. I didn't just agree so I could have Kiba's hands on me. "Sure, sounds nice. I can go to your room right now if you're not busy, I guess."

Kiba smile widened. "Ok, but not to sound like a pervert but you're going to have to take off your t-shirt and pants so I can actually work my magic."

I felt a light blush touch my cheek but I nod. "That's ok."

After parting ways with Kiba, I ran to my room, took a hot shower, and made myself smell good. I grabbed some lacy panties and bra, but I threw them. Why would I need them anyways? It's just a massage...but still. Groaning, I pick them up and put them on real fast. I then grabbed a big t-shirt and sweat pants.

Taking a big breath, I walk to his door and knocked three times. The door opened almost automatically. There Kiba stood, shirtless in a pair of unbuttoned jeans. He looked out of breath. "Hey, I'm here for my massage."

Kiba just smiles. "Alright, go lay down on the bed face down and take off your shirt and pants, please."

I obeyed. I could feel his eyes watching me as I stripped. Lying face down, I listened to his movements around the room. I heard him squirt something into his hand. I'm guessing massage stuff. I felt him straddle my back. I tried to shoot up but he held me down. "It's ok, Hinata. This is so I can get better access."

I just mumbled an ok. That's when his hands started to touch my back. At first it was cold, but his hands never shook. He was confident. His thumb pressed into a sensitive spot on my back that sent tingles everywhere. A moan erupted from me before I could stop it.

Oh shit.

Authors Note:

Ok, hey readers! I'm sorry its been a minute but it's summer...I like to have fun. But I will guarantee the next chapter there will be sex. Though I will say I don't know how descriptive I will get. We'll see. Anywho, I will do my best! I am also sorry this is short but R&R please! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- Holy nuggets I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seemed like five hundred kabillion years. Well to me at least. My only excuse is possibly school? But it happened during summer to…..well it might have been the fact that I was dreading righting this scene. If its so flapping bad that you want to cry, punch and scream in anger….go ahead. But in all seriousness I am going to try my best to update more often and do good on this scene.**

**Drive By**

I sat there in a pained filled silence. His hands have stopped moving, a little to my disappointment. I waited for him to say something. Anything! He could jump off the bed and demand what I just did or even whack me with a pan like I've done to him before. None of that came. Instead I felt the vibrations off of his hands seep into my awaiting back. I craned my head around to see what he was doing. To my surprise, he was laughing! Why in the world was he laughing!?

Sending my best hate filled glare in his direction I asked, "Why are you laughing? Nothing is funny!"

For a moment it didn't look like he would answer because he was laughing but he calmed and sent me a humorous smile. "Hinata, it's ok to make sounds while I'm giving you a massage. It just sort of compliments me on a level, telling me I'm doing a good job. So don't get so embarrassed. Besides your embarrassed face looks like an ape mixed with an apple."

I tried not to blush but I knew he could see it by the smile on his face. Letting out a sad sigh I practically threw my face back into the bed suffocating myself slightly. "Fine but don't you dare pick on me later about me making sounds. If you do then you aren't allowed to play super Mario with me anymore and I won't talk to you for a month."

"What! No super Mario? I better not make fun of you. For talking to you…I can live without that" he replied.

"Oh ha-ha, that's hilarious. Now get back to making me feel good before I get to making you feel pain" I replied. I heard him chuckle and mentally patted my back. Then his hands started to move again and I lost my train of thought. I tried to stop the soft gasps and moans from escaping my mouth but it felt so good. Besides, he said it complimented him. Not like his ego needed anymore boosting. A one point he hit that tense special spot near the bottom of my back and just above my butt. A moan, louder than the others, escaped my mouth. I'm guessing he got the message that that spot was a spot to be worked on because he just started to work there. Subconsciously I started to rock my hips in a fashion so his hands can get more access. I hear Kiba make a soft grunting noise.

His thumb digs in a little bit rougher than usual and I push my head deeper into the mattress to stop another loud moan. "Kiba, do it l-like that," I chocked out. My only response was a grunt. On some level in my mind, I knew massages didn't go like this but everything was muddled and foggy. Through all of the fog and pleasure I feel IT. And when is say IT, I mean that little thing in a man's pants called a penis. Except this one was hard and ready for you know what. But right now I just didn't care, and it might be turning me on a little. Letting my instincts take over, I rock my hips to the side hitting his penis once more.

I hear Kiba's low chocked out moan like everything else in the world was set on silent. All I knew is that I wanted to hear it more. A lot more. Instead of rocking into his hand is started to rock into penis. My awaiting ears are met with a hiss. "Hinata, will you please stop doing that." I could tell he was gritting his teeth.

"Kiba, it's ok to make noise. It's just sort of complimenting me," I shot back.

His laugh was hoarse and strangled. I'm guessing from the rub I just gave to him. "That's hilarious Hinata. Let's just finish this massage and then you can go back to you room and do whatever."

Any other time I would have been appalled by my actions, apologized and left but I was on a mission. A mission to take what I wanted for once. And right now I wanted Kiba. Really bad. Rocking my hips in a rough fashion, I gained that throaty groan I have been waiting for. Kiba grabbed my hips and stopped their motion.

"Hinata, I swear to all that is good, I am going to take you right now even if you protest," he growled into my ear making me shiver.

Craning my head around and giving him my most seductive look I said, "Who said there would be protesting."

This seemed to be the last stray because the next thing I knew the hands that were holding my hips down flipped me in one motion. Now facing him I could see his eyes were burning with that known emotion called lust. Before I could send another smart ass response in his direction, my lips were met with passionate ones. Not putting up a fight, I opened my mouth hungrily. Our tongues battles for possibly minutes on end ,but with Kiba being victorious. Feeling the denim of his pants against my bare thigh excited me to no end knowing that we both were almost undressed.

His mouth left mine and I groaned for the loss of heat. His mouth started to give me butterfly kisses down my jaw that slowly lead to the top of my boobs. I heard him growl and looked to see why but I was answered before I could ask. His hands slid around my torso onto my back. He then undid my bra. Or tried to. Instead, he broke the clasps after finding out he couldn't unclasp them with me lying down.

I puffed with annoyance, "Damn it! This was a matching set."

He tugged my bra off and I shivered when the air hit me. Kiba's mouth replaced my bra by attaching itself onto my nipple making me wither in pleasure. I kneaded my hands into his hair, only stopping for a second to marvel in the rare softness. He moved from one boob to the other, giving them both attention. Maybe that's why I didn't feel his hand slide down my stomach. I felt one of his fingers slide into me and I gasped out in surprise. This still wasn't enough. I wanted more.

"Kiba, more. Please ," I whined out.

Kiba's hot breath brushed against my jaw bone. "Your wish is my command," was my only response.

Hard hot kisses were trailed down my body. He hooked his fingers into my panties and took them off in one swift motion. I whimpered in anticipation, knowing what he was about to do. I felt his lips connect with my lower regions and almost bucked my hips into his face. That was nothing compared to when he slid his tongue in though. I moaned, hoping that the neighbors a room over were out tonight. Hot-white flashes of pleasure lashed out through my body with each flick of the tongue. I was getting close. I could feel it building up inside. Kiba must have known to because he stopped his god forsaken movements. I groaned at the departure.

I heard Kiba unbuckle his pants and suppressed a girly scream. After his pants came his boxer. Now we were both naked. I let my eyes wonder over every curve of his body, that I knew I was about to explore. Kiba truly had a delicious body that I was ready to taste. Looking back into his eyes that I knew mirrored mine was hunger. When he started to started to crawl back on top of me my only though was: _panther._ With every arm movement, muscles rippled. His eyes screamed that they were about to pounce on the prey. In this situation the prey was me.

When his lips landed on mine again, I was ready. I met his with as much force as the world combined. His hands slid, teased and tweaked my body in all the right places. This just made the heat pool in much hotter and faster. Finally ready for the main course, I lifted my hips up, connecting with Kiba's hips. Kiba and I moaned out in pleasure. Aligning himself to my entrance, he pushed through fast and hard. I half screamed and moaned in ecstasy. At the same time, Kiba covered my mouth with his.

His body rocked against mine, bringing me closer to the edge. Our bodies glistened in sweat. Our moans of pleasure echoed throughout the whole room. Our bodies met together on a collision course to get to our climaxes. With a few more strokes and moans we came together.

Slowly climbing down from cloud nine, my eyes started to droop shut. Kiba gathered me in his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

The only thoughts running through my head were when did a man have such a comfy chest and not thinking about tomorrow. Curling up beside Kiba, I drifted off to dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In my dream Kiba had his body pressed against mine. He lifted his gaze to mine and smiled his toothy grin before he started to kiss down my neck here and there. He nipped my shoulder with a playful growl.

"Kiba, what's gotten into you?" I asked. Mostly because I just wanted to hear his voice all low in gravely.

He looked at me a second before answering, "I'm about to make love to you Hinata. What does it look like?"

I tried not to laugh because I knew the real Kiba would never say "make love". Kiba resumed his work on my neck but instead of little nips and kisses he was trailing his hot tongue up my neck. I suppressed a squeak of surprise. At first the lick was hot and just plain sexy but then he kept doing it. Over and over again.

"Kiba stop licking me. It's getting gross. "I tried to ask politely. Kiba just kept on with the tongue though. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Kiba." I tried. No answer.

"Kiba!" Still no answer.

I ripped his head off of my neck in an angry vengeance Captain America couldn't match. "Kiba stop licking my neck! I swear I'm going to punch you."

Instead of a chuckle or smile he cocked his head to the side and barked. Yes folks he barked. My eyes snapped open to cute little Akamaru with his tongue hanging out and on top of me. Suppressing a shriek of fear, I settled for the almost non hearable breathy scream and flapping my arms around like a bird. Akamaru jumped off the bed and trotted to the door. I'm guessing he had to go to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath I took a chance and looked over. There was Kiba with most of the cover hanging off him and only covering his private parts.

He looked so peaceful and handsome. Mother of god, I slept with Kiba. My roommate and most importantly Kiba! How could I have let that happen. I did provoke it but damn. Now it's going to be so awkward and just weird. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I got out of bed as stealthily as I could so not to wake Kiba and put my clothes on. Walking past Akamaru was hard since he was giving me the puppy dog eyes but if I walked with him people would know where I was last night.

Shutting the door behind me, I turned toward the direction to my room and sprinted like a kid that's eaten way to much candy. But my hysterical sprint was caused by fear and possible giddiness.

Upon reaching my room, I stopped and stared at the door. What if Naruto was just waking up and wanted to know why I wasn't at the room last night. What should I tell him? Maybe that I was at the bar last night and I met a guy. No, then he wouldn't want to be with me because I'm too slutty. I'll just tell him I was visiting family down here and ended up staying the night. He won't know that I don't have family down here. Rolling my shoulders back I entered the room.

"Hey Naruto, sorry I didn't come in last night. I was visiting some…family." I trailed off.

I was talking to absolutely nobody. Taking a walk around the room, I discovered that it was empty. Where was Naruto? It wasn't breakfast time yet, hell it was barley past dawn! Walking to take a shower, I started to think about where he could be. In the shower I still couldn't think of where he could be. Almost choking on shower water, I realized he:

he had sex with someone

everyone had a movie night and he's with all of them

he went home

Hopping out of the shower, I quickly threw on a pair of booty shorts, a purple tank top and blew dry my hair. Putting on a little bit of makeup, I ran down to breakfast. Running to the elevator I saw Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Naruto. Slowing to a jog I stepped in.

"Hey Hinata, how was your night?"

Trying to seem calm I replied, "It was fine. I was visiting a relative last night." Taking a glance at Naruto, I saw that his face was twisted in confusion. Now I know option C wasn't true. Now how about the other two.

Sakura made the biggest sigh in the world dragging me away from my thoughts, "Well you're lucky, either Kiba or someone else was having loud sex last night. The girl kept moaning so loud with the man that Sasuke and I couldn't enjoy ourselves and that's hard to do."

I tried not to choke on my own saliva. Naruto seemed to be doing the same. "W-well that must have been horrible." When we reached the bottom and the doors opened I practically monkey jumped off of the elevator and ran as fast as I could to get food. Trying to calm down my hyperventilation attack and the sweating I breathed in and out slowly. There's no way she knows that it's me. Grabbing a plate I started to gather some food. While picking up some bacon I felt hands grab my hips and tug me backwards into a hard chest. A chest that I knew pretty well.

Letting out a squeal I jumped forward. Turning around I found a grinning Kiba chuckling. "Kiba, don't do that. You could have given me a heart attack."

Kiba took a step closer and whispered in my ears, "Or you could have moaned in ecstasy like you did last night."

Feeling my face heat up, I tried to keep memories from last night from creeping into my imagination again. Making my face turn into an angry scowl I stepped even closer to Kiba and jutted a finger into his chest. "Listen good Kiba. Nobody is to know about what happened last night. That was just a…..a"

"One night stand? Spur of the moment? Needed to get laid?" Kiba answered filling in my loss for words.

I could feel my scowl deepen into something ugly. "Don't just say it like that and yes I guess that's what you would call it. Now I won't say it was a crazy big mistake because we both filled our needs. BUT we will not talk about it or tell anyone. Especially our close friends. Got it."

Kiba's face adorned a lazy grin. "Alright I'm down with that ,but what if hypothetically speaking one of us suddenly wanted to do it again, could we. It doesn't have to be anything serious. It would be two people fulfilling their primal needs."

Trying to act casual while picking up food I know I'm not going to eat I respond, "Are you suggesting we have sex again? Because that will not ever happen again. "

Kiba suddenly appeared in front of me, "Come on Hinata, you know that you like it. A lot from what I heard last night. So let's just have sex. It's like that movie Friends with Benefits but we won't end up together at the end. And I don't sneeze when I cum."

At this I laughed remembering the movie. Staring up at Kiba I sighed. "Ok Kiba if by some miracle you can actually get me back in bed with you then yeah I guess well become friends with benefits. But we have to have at least a few rules," I say sternly.

Kiba almost punched the air in victory, "Alright Hinata. And I'm sure one of the rules is don't tell anybody."

I nod my head, "Yes and when one of us gets a boyfriend or girlfriend it ends. That's just logical. Then there's no I love you or getting jealous. Got it."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "No problem."

I held out my hand and Kiba took it. Looking directly into each other's eyes we shook hands and said, "Just sex."

"Get your asses moving! Nobody cares about your just sex thing kiddies. People are hungry here!" an elderly man with pants practically to his chest yelled.

Trying not to die from embarrassment I moved out of line. Kiba followed with a booming laughter. Finding it hard not to I started to laugh with him. Looking at his laughing smiling face, I knew this whole deal we made was going to end horribly wrong somewhere but for right now it was fine and that's all that mattered.

**Authors Note:**

**Mother of pineapple bullshit life ruining world. One, sorry for how short it was. Two, I am completely sorry about that horrid sex scene. I guess I'm more into funny writing, which some might seem weird since I'm making it a friends with benefits thing….but whatever. I hope that nobody's mad and please cope through the upcoming bad sex scenes if I even write them. I will try to update sooner. R&R, please be nice! 0_0 awesome sauce!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drive By **

The whole way through breakfast Kiba kept grabbing and squeezing my thigh and Naruto looked pretty damn guilty. Sakura and Ino went on with their crazy arguments. Sasuke, let's just say he found the bar. About half way through my possible omelet, Sakura's head swings in my direction. I feel her eyes on me and look to see her face all smooth, worry line free and with a gleam in her eyes. This won't be good.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go to the spa with Ino and I?" she purred out.

I was just going to go to the room and hope to figure out why Naruto looked so guilty, but I couldn't say no to Sakura when she looked so hopeful. "Yeah Sakura. That actually sounds really good," liding my eyes a little bit and side glancing at Kiba I continued, "I've been needing a good massage lately."

I saw his lips twitch into a grin and couldn't stop one from reaching my lips at his reaction. Sakura clapped her hands together, "Great! Now let's get ready to go," she looked at Kiba and Naruto, "You guys can do whatever for all I care but I swear to all that is precious to you, if you destroy property that we have to pay for then you'll be the next missing people in the paper."

With that, all of us girls got up from the table and marched to the spa area. I couldn't help but get a little excited because I haven't been to the spa since I technically got kicked out of the house. So this little spa day was going to be amazing. The spa room looked spectacular all on its own. The walls were a nice stone I couldn't put my name on. There was a calming smell and aura that surrounded the place. Smiling, we all got set up in a room to get pedicures and facemasks on.

"So Hinata, you seem to be in a good mood. Some might say you're glowing. Maybe it's the sun shining down on you so brilliantly. Or maybe, tell me if I'm wrong, but you had sex!" Sakura threw in my direction.

Some of the staff looked in our direction and snickered. I was happy to have this green facemask on because if not then my face would match that of a very red rose. "Pffffff Sakura you sound so…so ridiculous. I told you I was visiting a family member last night and slept over." I replied.

Sakura just continued to shrug her shoulders, "Hey if incest is your thing then be my guest. You have some pretty hot cousins if I do remember. Hey isn't Karsh like a really distant cousin? Isn't he really hot? Was it him?"

I tried my best to control my blush because it felt like my facemask was at its boiling point. Or was that just my imagination? "Sakura I did not sleep with my cousin you sicko. And Karsh got married like a year ago. Maybe I'm just happy to be here with all of my friends."

Sakura pouted in her cutesy way that made boys fawn for her. "Fine. I just thought you and Naruto had a sexy night last night from all of the moaning I heard, but I guess that was someone else."

We heard a cough and looked to see Ino with a very mischievous smirk on her face."Not to toot my own horn but you might have heard me."

Catching both of or attentions we stared. Sakura was first to act on her nosy instincts. It was you? Who did you have sex with? Mother of pineapples I heard **you**!"

Ino looked at me for a moment with a little guilt in her eyes before continuing. "Well ok we were both drunk. I was drunk because I wanted to be but I'm sure he was pretty drunk because the girl he actually wanted wasn't there."

"Ino just tell us who you had sex with for god's sake." Sakura snapped at her.

"Well I slept with….with N-Naruto" Ino said wincing on the name.

Sakura inhaled what sounded to be a tornado, "Ino! You fuck nugget you know that Naruto and Hinata came together. They were supposed to have sex, not you! Hinata do you want me to beat her ass? I love you Ino but if she says yes then it's going to happen."

I barley heard Sakura do to the intense jealousy, anger, sadness all seeming to overwhelm me at once. Slowly turning my head at my two friends, yes Ino's still my friend. Putting on a fake smile but not even trying to hide the hurt in my eyes I hear my cracking voice, "No, it's ok Sakura. That doesn't need to happen and Ino I care but I don't care that much. I mean we weren't even together. If you want him you can have him. No lets finish up this spa day and who wants to go to a club before we have to leave?"

I saw Sakura look at me with sympathy in her eyes and exchange a glance with Ino's guilty ones. "Hinata, you don't have to act like it's ok," Sakura said.

Ino looked at me with pleading eyes, "Yeah Hinata, you can get angry at me. I deserve it!"

I just shook my head with a small smile on my face, now speaking with a voice of confidence, "You guys I'm serious! I want to go out tonight. Ino, I don't want to yell at you. I want to be happy for you. So will you guys treat me to a night of fucked of fun?"

I hear both of my friends sigh before finally smiling at me again, "You bet your ass we will! Were the queens of fucked up fun. Lets hurry up with this spa, get prettied up and dance our asses up and get drunk as fuck!"

At that we all high five, with me struggling to stretch across Sakura so all of our hands will connect. Throughout the whole spa, I tried to not think about Naruto and just think about the fun of hanging out with friends and forget about my sadness.

Kiba's POV

I sat at the bar in the hotel with Naruto and Sasuke, not drinking but just talking. I kept trying not to laugh at the daily life of my friends.

"Naruto I swear to the mother of the world if you don't stop I will beat the fuck out of you," Sasuke said with a scowl and a vein marring his face.

"Oh but Sasuke I want you to touch me there. Ahhhh right there! Ok Sasuke now stick it in. wait….is that a vagina!" Naruto said imitating Sakura's voice.

The next thing I saw was Sasuke's fist punch Naruto square in the face. "Dude! I was just playing with you!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, "I told you to shut up, Dobe"

I didn't even try not to laugh. "Naruto you are going to get killed one day with that mouth."

Naruto swung his head in my direction, "Keep talking Kiba and I'm going to…."

"Hey you guys do you want to go out tonight? To a club?" I hear pinky and blondie yell in unison. I turn my head around searching for the quiet voice in a crowd but only loud in the apartment. With me. I find her lagging behind only slightly with confidence in her eyes. Something looks wrong though…. I push it away. She looks up and locks eyes with me. I don't even try to hide the smile I get when I see her. If someone were to ask me if I were in love with her I would deny it to the very end. If she were to ask me first though, I would have to tell her I don't know. I was never one to believe in love at first sight ,but when she ran into me that day I thought I was behing blinded. Then when I got the apartment with her, man did I think god was on my side.

Hinata looked great after her spa day with the girls. She looks great everyday…well except after watching a sappy girls movie and starts to snot cry everywhere but people have there off moments. I chuckle when she puffs up her cheeks to something Sakura said to her. She looks over at me and sends me a quick smile before returning back to her conversation with Sakura and Ino. Those little smiles and moments are what keep me going. Keep me from letting Naruto have her.

"Hey Kiba are you going to come tonight?" I look up to her staring at me with her complete clueless look.

"Am I going where?" I ask knowing that I am now probably imitating her clueless face.

"Gosh Kiba were going to the club tonight. All of us, so you can't back out. You got that!" Sakura practically yells in my face. Geez this woman has some lungs. I don't know how Sasuke stands her.

I let out a groan, "Yeah, I hear you woman. When are we leaving?"

"Like in a few hours duh." Ino said like I was supposed to know that four days ago.

Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand, "Come on Sasuke, lets go get ready together."

Sasuke doesn't even snatch his hand away but even tightens his hold! I have to say that I am truly happy for them. Before Sakura, Sasuke would only fuck a girl for a little while and then ditch them. He would never go places with her, especially a vacation. I think they might actually make it.

"Hey why are you making googoo eyes at them?" I hear that one voice that seems to swim in my brain 24/7. Looking away from the couple I notice that's its only me and Hinata now. Looking down at her I almost want to take a step forward because she seems so far away.

"Nothing, I was thinking that they're probably going to make it." I say with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh well, that's nice. I think they'll make it to." Hinata replies with a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Deciding that this conversation needs a little twist, I step close to Hinata and whisper into her hair, "You want to swing by my room tonight and dance?"

I feel Hinata stiffen at first and stifle my laugh but then she relaxes. "I don't know Kiba I might just find a sexy guy tonight and go dance in his room."

I hear her laugh as she pushes off my and sends me a wicked smile. I watch her walk away and smile at her playfulness. I don't think I could ever get tired of Hinata.

When I first picked out and bought the outfit I loved it but walking down the street in it made me a little self conscious. I was wearing a little black dress that showed off a lot of cleavage and barley went over my butt. I put big waves in my long hair and threw on some spicy red lipstick. Earlier I thought hell with the hiding, I want to be noticed. Now I just want to crawl back in my dark cave, go in a corner and plant mushrooms. Something funny though was when Naruto and Kiba saw me. Both of their jaw bones seemed to break as their mouth hung open. Naruto complimented me and Kiba slapped my butt when no one was looking and said that he hoped to be the lucky guy tonight.

I giggle a little at the memory. Sakura dressed in a tight black skirt that hung low on her hips and a tight red shirt that showed off her midriff. Now Ino decided to go with the crazy tight short shorts a plaid shirt that tied at the bottom exposing some stomach. Both of them, in my opinion, looked fantastic.

These hills on the other hand were not. I thought I was going to die. Standing in line for a club really sucked beans. "We should not be put in line! Look at us! Were shit crazy sexy. I can't take this. Let's go up there and demand to be let in!" Ino yelled out.

"For once, I totally agree with you. All of us are hot and young. In the TV shows they let the hot people in. Let's go see if it works!" Sakura yelled out while punching the air.

I looked over and saw Sasuke and see him with a smirk on his face while looking at his girlfriends antics. Before I could step back Sakura and Ino both grabbed a hand and started to drag me to the bouncer. Upon seeing the bouncer, I understood why people didn't want to push past him. He. Was. Humungous! He looked over at us and I wanted to shrink back into a big jacket that wasn't there.

Sakura and Ino though did not seem fazed by his bigness. Both went from crazed anger to seductresses. "Hey there big boy. How about you let us pass before all of these people." Sakura said while slowly licking her lips.

"Yeah, I feel like if I stay out here much longer and I'll die of boredom." Ino chimed in while batting her eyelashes.

He regarded them with a steely gaze. His gaze landed on me and I saw his lips twitch. Leaning forward ever so slightly he asked, "And how about you little dolly. Do you want to get into the club right now?"

I saw the way his gaze travelled down my body and decided to never dress up like this again. Right now I probably looked like an innocent animal backed into a corner. Trying to not let a whimper out I straightened up and looked him straight in the eyes. Jutting my hip out with a hand on it and raising my head I answer, "I would rather be in there than out here any day thank you. I came here for this club, not a long line where all I get is to stare at other people staring at the ground complaining."

His eyebrows raise a fraction before a full length grin spreads across his face. Making a swooping motion he unhooks the rope that denied us access. "Anything for the little dolly."

I stride in and waited for my friends to reach me. As soon as I know he can't see me I let a big smile spread across my face. I was going for bitchy back there instead of sweet little Hinata.

"Oh my gosh Hinata that was amazing. I knew one of his types was us! And woah you came out of your nice shell back there." Sakura said while hooking an arm through one of mine.

"Yeah I didn't know you had it in you, but you always seem to surprise me. So if I remember correctly, we promised you a night of fucked up fun. You ready for that Hinata?" Ino asked.

I raised my head and raised my eyebrows, "I always collect on my promises. Let's go."

With that we all walked into the huge group of sweaty, glittering people laughing leaving behind the guys who just walked and got a table for us to sit at. Tonight I just wanted to let loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Right now I was sandwiched between two crazy hot guys. You ask how I ended up like this? Well I kept downing drinks that were given to me and Sakura and Ino left me an hour ago. I don't even know where I am in the crowd anymore. The guy behind me was grinding and kept raising my dress a little, which wouldn't take him much longer to get to the goldmine. The guy in front kept kind of grinding and feeling all up on me.

I rolled my head back and stared at the sparkling lights, amazed at how they blinked so fast. So many different colors. Closing my eyes I just kept moving my body. This felt nice, just dancing with some unknown guys. Fuck Naruto, if he wants to fuck Ino then I can fuck a random guy. At that thought I grinded a little bit harder, hearing both boys groan out.

The grinding continued for a few more minutes until I felt the guy from behinds heat leave my body. It was replaced with a solid build. The new guy placed his hands under my chest and another on my stomach and pressed me against him. Did he think this was turning me on? Because it was. Soon I felt the heat in front leave. Slowly I opened up my hazy eyes to see the retreating form of front man. Lolling my head back I saw a very angry Kiba staring down at me. All I could offer him was a sloppy lop sided grin.

"H-hey Kiba! What are doing here…..oh yeah you came with us. Where did my friends go?" I slurred out.

Instead of answering he grabbed my hand and started to drag me to a dark corner that strangely resembled my mushroom corner. Before I could put much thought into it Kiba pressed me against the wall so I wouldn't have an escape. He lowered his face to mine and started to talk, but I couldn't hear him. All I could stare at were his lips and wished I could read lips. Ok so that lip movement looked like the word fuck. Oh that one looked like rape! Woah, was he going to rape me? No it wouldn't be rape if I like it. Letting my gaze stray from his mouth I slowly ate up his body with my eyes. Who would have thought Kiba would great in a plain black button up shirt and jeans. Well I now know.

Pushing off the wall I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him forward the best I could. I heard him groan out in possible frustration. Finally I hear his voice, "Have you been listening to me Hinata?"

Lifting my head I realize my face is only a few inches from his, "Yeah I've heard you. You've been talking about sex and rape, but Kiba I swear I wouldn't call it rape tomorrow! Besides we've had sex before and now were friends with benefits. OH LIKE THE MOVIE WE WATCHED TOGETHER! I like that movie. Hey Kiba can we go watch that movie. Pwease?"

I saw him rub his face with one of his hands. He looked crazy frustrated. Man I have a feeling I've caused it. Maybe I should say I'm sorry. Yeah that should make him forgive me. When I looked back up to say sorry, his face was so close. Smiling a little I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. What better way to say I'm sorry then to give him a kiss. At first he didn't kiss me back which did not make me happy at all. Growling a little bit I fisted my hands into his shirt and pressed his lips into mine harder. I flicked my tongue across his lips waiting for him to open up to me.

Finally I heard him let out a tiny groan and opened up to my hungry mouth. Our tongues danced together. I started to listen to the music again and started to grind with him. Kiba pushed me harder against the wall and ran his fingers at the bottom of my dress. I stamped my feet a little in anticipation. Running my hands up his shirt, I reached the first button and undid it. Starting on the next few, I realized Kiba had stopped moving. Looking up at him, I saw his face was….pained? oh god did I hurt him?

"K-kiba w-whats wrong?" I asked.

I saw his chest rise and fall dramatically indicating that he probably just sighed. Once again instead of answering he grabs my hand and starts to pull me. Trudging along I look through the crowd and spot Sakura. I try to call out to her but she seemed to preoccupied with Sasuke right now. They were grinding and both covered in glitter. I scowl realizing that should be me right now.

Looking back to my captor, I see us heading toward the door. Before I can protest, the warm night air hits me like whiplash. I blink a few times and look at Kiba in confusion. He catches my stare and finally answers me. "I'm taking you home Hinata. Well at least back to the hotel, you've drank way to much tonight and practically tried having sex with me against the wall of the club. Lets go."

Stunned into silence I just let him pull me along. Looking up I see the same bouncer from earlier staring at me again and now looking at my distressed after clubbing look. Right now my dress was probably higher than before. Probably right at the line of my crotch and my hair was most likely wild like I just had sex. Or stood in front of a big fan. His gaze ran all over me and when he met my gaze again his eyes had a certain twinkle to them.

"Nice meeting you dolly and hoped you had a nice time," he said to me as I was passing.

I sent him a flirtatious smile and winked at him, "Maybe we'll meet another time Mr. Bouncer."

Still walking I heard his laughter fill my mind. Maybe I was a little drunk if I was flirting with humongous guys. When we reached the car, Kiba gently helped me into the passenger side. How nice of Kiba to be my knight and shining armor, saving me from lust filled guys. Laying my head against the window I watched lights slide past my field of vision as the car made its way back to the hotel. Somewhere along the way though my eyelids decided it was time to sleep.

The next time I woke up I was in my hotel room on the bed with a Kiba tucking me in. I watched him for a moment tinker around the room making sure everything was ok. Finally he sat in a chair next to my bed and noticed my gaze on him.

I saw a grin spread across his lips, "Happy? You made me leave the hottest girl in the world because I saw you in a bad state. And now I have to watch you all night to make sure you don't throw up and stain the carpets."

I felt a smile spread across my face, "Thanks Kiba, you're a really nice guy. I think that if we weren't friend with benefits, then maybe we'd end up together."

I watched Kiba's face for a minute before my eye lids once again decided they wanted to be the bitch twins and shut, preventing me from watching Kiba's face anymore. I heard Kiba whisper, "You know Hinata, I think we would be great together. Maybe even be a Sasuke and Sakura type of couple. Of course better though," I hear him chuckle at this point, " Naruto doesn't deserve you at all. Maybe at the end of all of this we'll end up together and we'll be like one of Sakura's fairy tale stories." His snort filters through my mind for a second. I was trying to comprehend in my drunken state what he was saying 'but it all seemed to be jumbled up into a big mess of drunkenness.

Finally giving up I start to turn my brain off 'but before I fall asleep I murmur, "Maybe a fairy tale story. Awesome."

Kiba's POV

I tried not to let my heart jump at Hinata's drunken rambles agreeing with me. Damn, why do I like her so much? There's no way I love her, but usually after I have sex with a girl the need subsides and I can move on. Letting out the biggest sigh I lay my hand on Hinata's side and smile when she grabs my hand with a mewling sound escaping her mouth.

With all of this girl's drunken nights, seduction habits, and hitting me with pans all of the time… she will be the death of me.

**Authors Note**

**Ok so I liked writing this chapter. It happened on different day so it might be crappy, but I'm trying people! Just like I'm trying to keep up on updating. Oh and does anyone know where the planting mushrooms in a corner came from? If you do then you're awesome. All I have to say is I don't know how many chapter are left and that updating can be hard with all of my busy days. ****R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Drive By Chapter 13**

My skin felt warm and I could hear myself breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then repeat. I could smell my breath which seemed to trigger my stomach into doing little flip flops of disgust. Scrunching my face up I tried not to breathe in anymore, but to no avail. Turning over, light hits my eyes like a bull and I groan in discomfort. Knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep I edge my eyes open ever so slowly and regret it. The light seemed to be yelling with my headache, "This is what you get!"

Scrunching my eyes closed again, I let out a huff of air knowing I'm just prolonging what has to be done. Snapping my eyes open again I try not to screech. Covering my eyes a little with my hands I roll over and swing my legs off the bed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I look down to find myself in the cloths I wore last night. My dress looks like a shirt now, not even covering my lower half and it's crooked so one of my boobs aren't even in the dress anymore. Just great. Sighing I stand and get a punch of dizziness making me sway on my feet. Jeez, it's like I'm still drunk but without all of the numbness to block out this craziness.

Mumbling I slowly walk to the bathroom to be bombarded by the sound of running water, which shouldn't have been bad at all if I didn't have a hangover. Knocking on the door, I don't get a response. Trying not to scream, I opened the door a little and say loudly enough for someone to hear, "Hey, it's Hinata. Coming in."

Thinking about how I look for a second, I rearrange my dress so it's back in place like last night, only wrinkled. Stepping into the bathroom, I'm met with steam that was produced by the hot water. The steam floods into my senses, easing some of my head ach just a little. Walking over to the sink I turn on the water and splash some on my face, knowing I look like a wreck. The next thing I knew, my head ach returned with a vengeance to kill when a very unmanly screech entered my unwilling ear. "Turn off the water! Turn off the water! Cold, cold, cold, cold!"

I turn the water off as quickly as my mind can send signals to my hands. Rubbing my temples I glare at the smiling fish on the bathroom curtain. "Sorry. I needed to rinse my face. Tell me when you're out because I need to take a shower."

Instead of the high pitched voice from earlier, I'm met with a deep one the rings through my ears. "Alright, I'll be out soon. Hey, could you get me a towel. I forgot one." That voice, that voice! The one that I always want to hear at a certain time with the smell of coffee. The voice that comes with a beautiful smile and gorgeous blue eyes. I think I might die. Coughing a little I reply, "Uh. Yeah. No problem. Be right back".

I practically fall on my way out of the bathroom due to my rushing. My breathing is hard and I can feel my stomach starting to get nauseous from my drinking last night. Closing my eyes, I try to calm my breathing and my stomach. Today will not be the day I throw up in front of Naruto! The day will never come as far as I can control it. Breathing in and out again to calm myself, I realize a few things. 1. My breath smells like I've been eating camel shit all night. 2. Everything from last night rushes back into my mind and I am just not happy. And finally 3, I look like the camel shit that I smell like I ate and Naruto would come out and have to see me like this. The thing was though is that I couldn't let him see me like this.

Trying to stay calm, I went into Sakura's calm mode, which came with a lot of arm flailing and running. Running my fingers under my eyes a billion times, I tried to get the access eyeliner that crawled down my face last night after sleeping. I wiped whatever lipstick was still on and rearranged my dress again. Combing my fingers through my hair I hoped I didn't look like a hobo tried to fix my hair. Fanning my face off, I knew this was all I could do without actually taking a shower and fixing myself. Realizing I still haven't gotten Naruto's towel I walk over to the cabinet that holds towels and get him one. Pulling it out it looked like the towels meant to only conceal the lower half. It just was not that big or long. Hoping I didn't have to see Naruto in the towel because I would for sure die of memory overload, I knocked on the door to give him the towel.

"Hinata? Uh, hold on. Just throw the towel in here. I'm already out of the shower." That was my reply.

Trying not to grumble I opened the door a little and through the towel in through the crack. A few seconds later my eyes are met with one of the sexiest things I've seen in ages. (Well other than seeing Channing Tatum in Magic Mike lol). Before me stood a Naruto. Not just any Naruto though, but a Naruto out of the shower with his cloths clinging to his body and his wet hair hanging down in his eyes. If I wasn't scared of being sent to a hospital, I would have a heart attack right then and there.

Swallowing hard, I turn my eyes to the ground to keep myself from ogling his body. Before I could even try to speak Naruto got there before me. "Sorry for taking so long in the shower. Hey where did you go last night? I went to go find you after I figured out that Sakura and Ino left you but I couldn't find you. Then on the way out, everyone was worried so we asked the bouncer and I quote, "The dolly left awhile ago with another guy. Damn lucky guy if I say."

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of the bouncer and then subside when thinking of Kiba. "I went back early. Kiba came and got me and took me back. He took care of me." At the last part I could feel a tiny smile creep up on my lips. Kiba did take care of me and saved me from making a mistake last night. I need to thank him later. Looking back up I could see Naruto watching me closely.

"What, do I have something gross on my face. Man I need to take a shower." I grumble.

Naruto just shakes his head, "No it's just…..nothing. Go take a shower."

Trying to shake off a feeling of possible weirdness, I just step into the bathroom and get in the shower.

Out of the shower with brushed teeth, I feel refreshed. Throwing on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a tight black shirt that shows off some cleavage, I threw on my shoes and went to meet everyone at the usual place. Breakfast. Walking down I saw my usual group of friends, but they looked different. A little more scraggly. Oh yeah that looks called the hangover look.

"Hey you guys, you all ok? You look a little ugly," I said trying to suppress my smile to Sakura's and Ino's faces.

"That's easy for you to say. You left early before you could get the drunkest you could," Sakura struck back at me.

"Yeah, Naruto told us you left with Kiba last night. Which reminds me that us girls need to talk later on," Ino said with one raised eyebrow.

I knew the conversation would include sex and me and Kiba. Which didn't happen…last night.

I heard a groan and looked over to see Sasuke with his head tipped back and a hand covering his eyes. I smiled realizing that that's what I probably looked like this morning but worse. "I need coffee. Who else needs some?" Sasuke asked.

Of course everyone raised their hands. Everyone seemed to get up in unison and stretch. I wanted to laugh but held it in knowing some people were sporting some major headaches. Today was our last day at the hotel meaning tomorrow I would be back at home getting ready to go back to work. There was one more thing I wanted to do before I went back home. I wanted to have sex with a certain someone. Kiba and I'm sure that could serve as my little thanks for last night.

Grabbing Kiba's hand I slowed down to a tiny trudge hoping the others wouldn't notice our absence. Looking up into his smirking face, I had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew what I was going to say. "Hey, are you going to be alone in your room tonight?"

Kiba's eyes instantly lit up with lust, "And if I am, what are you going to do."

Trying to keep my blush hid, I lowered my head and looked at him from under my eyelashes, "I will show up at your room in a new pair of lacy underwear and we will fuck until both of us are too exhausted to move anymore."

I never knew anybody could hold that much lust in their eyes. I heard him groan under his breath before he locked eyes with me and smirked, "I'll be waiting for you. I can't wait to fuck you tonight. Come around 9:00 tonight. Everybody should be going to bed early tonight because of last night."

We started to walk to catch up with everyone when Kiba grabbed my hand making me spin around to see his eyes still filled with lust and a little humor, "I like it when you say fuck. It makes me want to throw you on one of these tables and _**fuck**_ you senseless."

Kiba walked away with a satisfied smirk while I followed with an increasing blush from the thoughts running through my head.

After lunch I ended up in Ino's room. Walking in was like being bombarded with a perfume shop. All I could smell was a million perfumes and all I could see was a lot of cloths scattered. This was Ino's room alright. I heard Sakura and Ino walk in five minutes after me and couldn't help but grimace at the questions that would soon cram my head. Sakura and Ino studied me before they started their interrogation.

"So Hinata, I'm sure you know why you have been summoned," Sakura started.

I tried to play the innocent unknowing girl that I used to be. Letting my eyes open a fraction or two larger and cocking my head to the side I shook my head, "Nope. I just thought you guys wanted to talk about going to the spa again or about work."

I heard Ino snort and knew the jig was up and that nobody would believe I was innocent anymore. Ino looked at me a little sternly, "No, that would be wrong. This would be about Kiba. Like I don't know, why did he take you home last night? Could you guys possibly have had drunken sex or did he really just take you back to your room."

Sakura took a step closer and I could see her eyes searching for my little give a ways. Running a hand through my hair, an act that I must have caught from hanging out with Naruto and Kiba, I looked at them. "No me and Kiba did NOT have sex last night. He just brought me back to the room and tucked me in like a good _roommate. _Yes I will admit that we do flirt a lot but when a male and female live together, it can't be avoided," I finished making sure I put emphasis on the word roommate. I feel a little guilty but it's not like I'm lying. Besides if they actually asked I would tell them. Well Sakura at least.

Sakura and Ino sighed in defeat in unison. I had to repress a giggle. "Fine Hinata! Don't fulfill your needs as a woman and keep waiting for Naruto. Oh and if you wanted to know, Naruto was looking for you like all last night. I think he wanted a little dirty dancing with you," Sakura said while looking at her nails like I hadn't had a crush on Naruto in forever. At the last part she looked up at me with a tiny grin playing on her lips.

I tried not to sputter, especially while both of my vulture friends were looking at me like I was about to gravel for more information. "Well that's..err nice I guess. Look you guys, I still like Naruto a lot, but I'm not just going to throw myself at him. Besides where's the fun in that when I can tease him now that he lives a few doors down," I said with a mischievous grin on my lips.

I could hear Ino and Sakura audibly gasp. "Hinata you little vixen!," Ino practically screamed.

Sakura held her coy smile on her face, "I always knew you had it in you. Oh this is going to be fun. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to get home. I want to see how this whole fiasco plays out."

"Well you know, I'm just chasing after what I want." I say. Sakura and Ino continue their little plans about me catching Naruto that they didn't notice me slip out of the room. Right now I had to go decide what I wanted to wear tonight to impress my little _roommate._

Walking into Victoria Secret was like every girls hidden underwear dream. As soon as I walked in, a lady with short brown hair and a curvy body ran up to me. "Hello and welcome to Victoria Secret! Here you will find that perfect set of sexy underwear that is comfortable and fitting. Would you liked to be sized?"

I tried to keep myself from twiddling my fingers in embarrassment from the thought of being measured. "I don't think I need to be measured. I will just look around. I think I know my sizes."

The lady looked me up and down, forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, of course. Call me if you need me." With that the lady walked away. Just smiling it off I walked over to a line of hanging sets. I saw from sunflower yellow to deathly black. I grabbed a black set, a red set and a light purple set. Smiling, I knew that tonight I would be wearing the black to match my dark hair and contrast against my skin. Almost jumping to the counter I was excited to see what Kiba would think of me tonight.

Almost running into the room I stumble when I see Naruto. I don't know why, but it never crossed my mind that he would be in the room. Naruto smiled at me with a glint in his eyes, "Why the rush Hinata. You almost killed me running in here!"

I giggled in response, "Sorry Naruto. I was just happy from shopping I guess." Not thinking I lift up the bag to show him that I had indeed shopped. I saw Naruto's eyes widen a little when he saw the brand of store I went to. As soon as I realized my actions I tried to cover the back up and hide it, but the worst had been done.

"Oh so Hinata, I see that you went to Victoria Secret. What did you get?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Instantly I put both arms around the bag hoping that he would just forget about it maybe. Not likely but a girl can hope. I saw Naruto raise an eyebrow and display a face of mock hurt. "Hinata, I thought we were better friends than this. I just want to see what you got. I mean it shouldn't be embarrassing right?"

And like the predator he was at the moment, he saw me falter for a second and took the chance. All I saw was a flash of beautiful tan skin and my oink bag suddenly in his hands.

"Naruto! Please just give me the bag back. This is embarrassing for me. I just wanted something to wear." I pleaded with him. But to no avail it would seem.

Naruto pulled out all three sets to my embarrassment and blushed on one of the lacyer pairs. When it seemed he was done he looked up at me with what I knew was lust. He cleared his throat and handed the bag back to me.

"Well well well it looks like cute little Hinata has a sexy side," Naruto said while advancing on me. To say I was a little freaked and kinda turned on by the change in his voice was an understatement. But I wasn't going to show how much he was affecting me to lifting my eyes I met his scorching ones and straightened my posture. With every word he just kept getting closer.

His voice was lower and gruffer as he stalked towards me. By now he was practically against me and my head was doing flips. I didn't want to run like I always did. "Do you mind if I try out this side of you?" Naruto whispered in my ear. When did he even get this close. Was that his hand snakeing around my waist? I could feel my body start to tremble. I couldn't tell if it was adrenaline or want but right now was there a difference? I opened my mouth to say something. Anything!

His lips crashed down on mine and I instantly moaned. His arms both rapped around mine now pulled me closer to his body if possible. I could feel practically every bit of him and I couldn't get enough. One of my hands tangled into his beautiful locks of hair while my other hand took this moment to explore. Everything seemed so perfect, so right.

"What the fuck!"

Well everything was so perfect until I heard that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Drive By chapter 14**

My body reacted before a reasonable thought could even possibly filter through my mind. I bit down on Naruto's lip. Hard. He jerked his head back with a yelp while I felt my arms make contact with his chest in the process of me shoving him away. I tried to take a step back and just stumbled until I felt my head crack into the spotless hotel walls. For what felt like forever I finally fell landing on my arm. Breathing heavy I looked up to see pants that should have probably been around the waist but were instead wrapped tight around the belly. I met the angry brown eyes that were surrounded by a face of wrinkles.

"Now didn't I tell you youngins to stop foodoodling in public?! Leaving your hotel door open for the whole world to see is no different then being on TV. I understand that you kids have more hormones then you need but go pray to jesus every once in awhile."

I was horrified that THE SAME OLD MAN FROM BREAKFAST had caught me red handed again. It felt like my own granddad had found me. I just wanted to curl in on myself and never see the world again. Sneaking a glance at Naruto, I could see amusement playing in his eye, which only seemed to embarrass me more. How is this funny!

"And furthermore," the old man paused for a second and squinted his eyes, "hey isn't that a different..."

Everything seemed to suddenly turn into slow mo. I knew what he was going to say. Had felt it itching on my skin since he had found us. I somehow hopped back onto my feet and with a screech that could rival a banshee's ran to the door. I shut it in the aggravated old mans face before he could even get the rest of his sentence out. Breathing heavily I turned back around to face Naruto. He had one of his eyebrows quirked up in question.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "So that might have possibly been the most embarrassing moments of my life."

Naruto hopped back up on his feet and stretched like I didn't just have a mini meltdown a few seconds ago. "I might have had worse. Though this one is definitely on the top." He touched his bottom lip with his thumb and let out a hiss. "Man Hinata, you can really bite down cant ya?"

I let out a sigh of relief that Naruto was too dense to figure out what the old man was rambling about. "Yeah sorry about that. I kind of just freaked out. I have to learn how to shut the door more often," I said with a giggle.

I looked back at Naruto and saw him fidgeting. The first thought that popped into my head was that this was about to get awkward.

"Sorry about just kissing you like that. Your just so…" Naruto trailed off.

I felt like my mind was caving in. I am just so what! You cant just leave me hanging like that. But if he kissed me then it cant be a bad thing right?

"Your just so you Hinata. Your cute, sexy and shy all at once if that can even happen. I just couldn't control myself. I thought when you invited me on this trip it would be a chance to show you that I'm starting to have….feelings for you." Naruto's shoulders seemed to crunch closer to himself if possible.

My mind seemed to have freezed. My body twitching to respond. The guy I have been vying for has admitted his feeling for me. Not the other way around. I felt so happy I could possibly puke right now. But I wont. Because that might ruin the moment. Maybe. And yet underneath all of that warm happiness goo is a longing for someone else. I knew who but I didn't want to admit it.

"Naruto, I…I like you too. And that is pretty much the reason I invited you here. I hope that doesn't sound creepy," I hastily added the last part in defense. "But I do think we should stay friends. For right now! I don't want to just jump into a relationship right off the bat and possibly ruin something. I hope you understand." I trailed off slowly but surely.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise. "I totally understand Hinata. So for right now just friends. I can handle that. Hell ill be the best guy friend in the world," he said with a chuckle.

"I do have something to ask you though." He added.

Of course. There has to be something right? I just keep starring waiting for whatever he was going to ask.

"Do you like Kiba?" he asked slowly.

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Just like that time when sakura was still figuring out her own strength and kicked me right in the stomach. It felt horrible and I literally had a foot bruise printed on my stomach for weeks afterward.

"I,….why would you ask me that?" I stammered through my question like a babe in the woods.

"Well I've just noticed that you two have been close lately. Hinata, I don't like being in the type of situation where It feels like a competition."

I tried to swallow whatever spit could be left in my suddenly dry mouth. Naruto and I had finally told each other our feeling and now it's ruined because my possible feelings for Kiba are being brought up.

"I do like Kiba, but mostly as a really good friend. We have been living together so we've gotten closer, but I don't believe any closer than any other human." I explained.

The lie felt like acid in my mouth that I had to swallow. I felt like a coward for leaning on my "were just close roommates" crutch, but I didn't want to ruin my possible relationship with Naruto before it even started! I fought the urge to clamp my eyes shut and let whatever happen happen. I wanted to see his eyes and facial expression in this moment. If I was going to lie and be a coward I at least wanted to see what I've done.

Naruto's face was oddly serious as he stared right back at me. His mouth set in a hard line. "Mostly?...Do you know what, never mind. If you say that you guys are just friends then your just friends." Naruto's face split into a wide grin. "Sorry about that. Like I said I just didn't want to get into this sort of competition. Especially with one of my friends ya know? Well I'm going to go see what Sasukes up to at the moment. Probably sucking face with Sakura as we speak." I saw his body shudder as he walked out the door.

I just stood in the same spot for maybe five more minutes. My mind was reeling with what I should do. If I wanted to be with my dream man, then I'd have to let Kiba go. With that thought I let out a sigh that deflated my body. Groaning like a dying cow, I turned around and started walking toward my ultimate doom.

I don't know how long I stood outside his door just looking for a reason to leave and not do this. Oddly enough, I almost didn't want to break this off. But if I wanted to be with Naruto then I had to. Straightening my posture and taking a big breath I knocked. Not even a minute later Kiba opened the door. My stomach gave a nervous flip flop. Starring at him now was like starring at him the first time we met. Almost blinding.

My body trying to betray me instinctively leaned toward him remembering his embrace. Kiba looked me up and down and gave a toothy smirk. "You're early, but that's fine with me. Come in." His voice was rich with lust, and I wanted to cave in and forget why I came.

I stepped in hoping I looked confident, other then completely freaking out. "Kiba look, we need to…."

My sentence was cut short with Kiba's lips smashing onto mine. I tried to push him away. Or maybe I just thought I did because he acted like I hadn't. He was slowly backing me up to the wall as he was devouring me. His hands slid down my curves, caressing me as he went. His hands circled around and squeezed my ass lightly. Going against what I came here for, I jumped up, rapping my legs around his slim waist. Now fully against the wall he let my mouth go and started nipping and kissing down my neck. My hands massaged his shoulders and slowly came up to grip his hair as I leaned my head back against the wall to give him more access.

Breathing hard I tried to think. I know I wanted this and I could just let it happen, but this would make it harder on both of us. I shouldn't let this happen. "K-kiba, I have to, ah!".

Kiba had given me an extra hard bight against the neck. I know that one might bruise. I've told him multiple times to not mark my neck because it's hard to cover with foundation. He kissed the same spot as if to apologize. His hands aggressively slid under my shirt. This had to stop now or it never would. Using what little strength left that hadn't turned to goo under Kiba's handy work I shoved him away.

He almost dropped me but managed to keep me upright. "Kiba, we need to stop." I could even hear the pleading in my voice.

"Damn Hinata you almost made me drop you. I thought you like it against the wall? Hey if you don't you just had to tell me. Not almost kill you," Kiba said while chuckling.

My face almost felt on fire. I don't think I'll ever get used to talking about sex in the open like this. "No Kiba that's not it. Um, could you put me down please?".

He looked relatively surprised but did what I asked. "If you're not in the mood anymore, we can just watch some TV or a movie or something. Ill order some food and popcorn too, because I know you get restless when there's no popcorn around during a movie," he answered with a smile.

Somehow him being this way just made everything that much harder. I didn't know how to break it off. We were just friends with benefits so why was this so hard? I shook off the nagging Hinata that secretly gave me an answer.

"Kiba I talked to Naruto, and he said that he also likes me!" I blurted out. So much for easy.

Kiba's face let out no emotion. Then he rolled his shoulders back. "Ok. So what. That doesn't mean anything."

Why did he have to be so stubborn? Glancing down at the floor, I wish a whole would open and swallow me up. Barley above a whisper I said, "You know what that means. We said it in the beginning that this would end when you or I got into anything serious. I told Naruto I just wanted to be friends right now, but we both know that wont last long. Kiba, this friend with benefits thing has to end. I know it barley started, but I think its better that way before we got in too deep ya know?"

Kiba's face scrunched up into a grimace. "Hinata just….what the fuck ever. Just go. Go be with Naruto and live happily ever after."

He went from hurt to anger so quickly I think I went in a circle.

"Kiba, its ok. You and I are still going to be friends right?" I asked hope that his anger would fade and everything would be ok.

His whole demeanor looked like it would bite me. He snarled at me and I knew that whatever we had before was about to be gone if I didn't settle him down. "Friends? Hinata you were just a nice fuck and only a roommate. I'm just sad it has to end so soon before we could play around a few more times. But its cool. Go be with Naruto. I'll figure something else to do tonight. Maybe even pick up a chick around this area to say I fucked one ya know?"

Now he just looked like I was a bug on the bottom of his shoe. I could feel my eyes burn as water started to collect. I didn't want to believe what he just told me. A nice fuck? No we were more than that. My throat seemed to close up so I was surprised when I could even get a word out. "Kiba, you don't have to be like this. We don't have to be like this." I croaked out.

He had started to walk away from me and had stopped when I spoke again. He pivoted his body toward mine and gave me a distasteful look. "Hinata, what are you still doing here. Just leave."

"But Kiba…" I tried to say

"Just get the fuck out Hinata!" Kiba's voice shook me to the core and I ran.

Turning around I flung the door open and ran. I could feel the unwelcomed wetness as it slid down my face. My body seemed to be trembling as I was running as far as I could away from the mess I'd created. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to the room on the off chance that Naruto had returned. I couldn't let him see me like this and no reasonable lie I could give him.

There was only one place that I knew I could go. I would have to finally tell Sakura what happened. She might be a little upset that I didn't tell her sooner, but what else could I do? Stumbling down the halls, I made my way to Sakura's room.

**A/N**

**So I've finally updated again. I took forever cuz I couldn't decide who I wanted to find them kissing. There were so many possibilities. Then my friend kept suggesting the old man but I was like, my stories kind of getting serious so why have him find them. Then I realized I love funny stories and my story can still be funny even when it's getting serious so there. I also really liked writing this chapter. Changing how Kiba acted toward Hinata was really fun. Sad because I love them together but still fun. Any who I don't own Naruto or the characters. Obviously.**


	15. Chapter 15

Drive By

Chapter 15

Sakura's hand was soothingly petting my hair down as she tried to calm me down. She was rocking me as my head lay in the crook of her neck. I knew my eyes were swollen and puffy at this point. I couldn't possibly have anymore tears left to fall but I could feel the warm liquid roll down my already wet cheeks. I had stopped making any noise about 15 minutes ago. Now the only noise in the otherwise silent room was Sakura trying to cheer me up with words that at this point just seemed to break before getting to my ears. I would almost rather have the angry Sakura from before.

_Flashback_

_It was almost like déjà vu. I was standing in front of another door that I had cross roads about knocking on. Wiping off the stray tears that had fallen down my cheek I straightened myself once more and took a deep breath calming my uneven breathing. Staring straight ahead I knocked. Not even thirty second later Sakura's face appeared with a smile on it that dropped as soon as she saw me. I forced what I knew was a broken smile on my face._

"_Hinata are you ok? You're a mess. Get in here." Sakura frantically said._

_I guess I didn't clean myself up as great as I thought. Slowly I shuffled into the room taking a quick glance around._

"_Sasuke isn't here so you don't have to worry about him. It's just me and you. Now why are you such a mess? Do I need to go woop somebody's ass for you because you know I will." Her face was already fierce waiting for any name or description I had to offer._

_I slowly walked in and hoped that when I talked my words didn't come through cracks. "You don't need to go hurt someone. If you wanna hit someone than you might as well hit me for being a liar." I hung my head in shame as I sat on her bed. "Every time you asked about Kiba and I, I lied. We weren't together per say as much as fuck buddies." I let out a chocked laugh at that point realizing how bad this sounded. As I sniffed really hard I flung my head back up to look at Sakura. My best friend since I could remember. The girl who will always be there for me. The girl who I lied to._

"_I just thought you should know finally. It doesn't really matter now though because I ended it." The end of my sentence sounded wobbly, like when I drank too much and couldn't walk._

_Sakura's face went through a series of emotions before it landed on mad, like I thought it would. "You've been fucking Kiba and I'm just now finding out about this?! Hinata! I've wanted this to happen since the beginning. You have this smoking guy who you weren't taking advantage of, which I guess now you have. How could you hide this from me?"_

_She looked like she wanted to say more but decided not to. Her forehead was wrinkled out of anger as she sat there fuming. I looked up with what I hoped was the most apologizing face I could muster. "Sakura I am so sorry. I know I should have just told you what was going on but I just could never bring myself to do it. Please don't be too mad."_

_Sakura tilted her head back and just let out a big sigh. "Hinata, I will forgive you this time, but only this once." She looked back at me with a big joking grin on her face. I closed my eyes briefly in relief that she wasn't as mad as I thought she would be. "So um how was he? He looks like the rough type. Mmm he has to be. I cant imagine him any other way."_

_I felt my face go into a grimace. "Sakura I cant talk about this right now. It was over before it even really even began. I had to break it off."_

_I heard the biggest gasp I have ever heard at that moment. "Why in the world would you give up that tan hunk of a man! I would never. You have to take Kiba and just keep him in the bedroom and only take him out to show him off. GIRL, you're crazy."_

_I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears again. "Well um Naruto finally showed interest in me. I didn't want to lead them on so I had to let Kiba go, but I still want to be friends with him. Instead he….he freaked out on me and just said I was a nice fuck." By the end I was wailing out my sorrows and crying a river for all to see. _

_Sakura automatically sat next to me and wrapped her arms around my trembling body. "How-how could he just s-say that? We even said in the beginning that it was a no strings attached type of thing? The worst part is that even after he said such hurtful things to me, I still want to see him; laugh and play Mario with him." At this point I don't even know if Sakura could understand me because I was crying to hard. My breathing sounded more like I was being choked and trying to get as much air in as possible._

"_Hinata, I'm not Kiba but it sounds like he actually likes you and why shouldn't he! You're an amazing, sweet, caring, and funny girl. Plus your hella beautiful. Kiba saw this right off the bat and Naruto…well he waited until there was competition to finally realize he might actually want you. Now you know I support you in everything, but I really don't think Naruto is the one. Maybe Kiba isn't either but at least he appreciated you." Sakura explained to me._

_My body jerked with the last of her words, all of them hitting home. I let out what even sounded like a hopeless laugh to me. "You know, I think I already knew that Naruto wasn't the guy for me. Hes just been the guy I've been interested in for so long, it's like now that I have the chance why not reward myself with this pitiful victory. Now that he's finally decided to also show interest, even if it due to this fucked up competition, I wanted to feel like I had gotten what I've dreamed of for so so long." I don't know if the tears had ever stopped or if I've just been unknowingly been crying this whole time but an overflow of tears seemed to overpower the previous tears. My face scrunched up and if Kiba were here he'd joke that I looked ugly and than call me pretty right afterwards to cheer me up. "And yet somewhere along the way I started to like Kiba. More than a friend and a fuck buddy, but I messed it all up. Shit. Mother fucking shit!"_

_I could feel Sakura stiffen with surprise. I rarely ever cuss. It just doesn't look good on ladies. "I ruined it all. Kiba will probably want to move out when we get back because I wanted to try and live an old broken dream. I've lost him and I have no one to blame, but myself."_

_My body started to tremble from my own words. How could I have been so cruel to him? I knew somewhere that we both felt more for eachother than friendship; now we don't even have a friendship, just an anger and sadness that might never mix again. My sobs tore through my body like whiplash as I crumpled up more in Sakuras lap. I felt broken and I knew if I were to see myself it wouldn't be the Hinata I saw in the mirror just a few days back. I knew Sakura was trying to talk to me but all I can do is squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I wouldn't mind if they stayed closed for awhile._

_FLASHBACK END _

I knew I couldn't sit here like this for the rest of my life. I had to somehow pull myself together and figure everything out. Find out what I need to do and become me again. Sniffling really loud I lifted myself off Sakura. "Hinata are you sure you want to even get up yet? Id understand if you just want to lay down for awhile longer. Ill just make sure Sasuke hangs with the guys to give you some time." Sakura asked.

" I'm fine Sakura. I cant just sit here and wished I had or hadn't done this. Hope that everything will just fix itself. I have to go do it myself and sitting here crying isn't going to do anything." I said while sending her a bright smile. With that I made my way towards the door and started devising my plan to set things right.

A/N: i dont know if i have anything to say. Ive finally updated and its a short chapter which sucks. i just hope i havent lost any of my fans because i wouldnt mind to continue this story.


End file.
